A Love That Lasts Forever
by adventure-timer225
Summary: In 1918, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer has a dark past, and has had enough of it. She runs away from her home in Forks, hoping for a new future, exploring the world as she goes and ends up in Chicago. But being her clumsy self, she runs into the most beautiful pair of green eyes she had ever seen. Review and stuff, criticism helps. Poll up on my profile. Help me decide! :)
1. Another Beginning

Chapter 1: Another Beginning

I ran until I was safely outside of the small town. I couldn't stop to rest and risk anyone catching me. Luckily, I lived on the outskirts of Forks in Washington, and I didn't trip and fall on my face until I was safe and away. They couldn't find me- or at least they would have a hard time to- in the forest. I was well hidden behind the thick trees, only carrying some food, water, some stolen money, and an extra pair of clothes in my small pack. I didn't know how long I was going to be gone, or if I would ever come back. I didn't want to go back though, not this time. If I did, they would punish me then treat me like their servant- daughter again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I would run until I was in a completely different state, I had enough money to take a train. As I sat behind the biggest tree I could find, I contemplated on my plan to survive.

I could change my name so nobody could recognize it. My last name was pretty popular in certain places.

My mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil Dwyer were the richest people in the town. She remarried after my real father, Charlie Swan, died before I was born. Phil only married her for the money, but my mother thought it was love and followed his every word. I'm pretty sure the word about them was passed around. And no one knew about me since my stepfather thought it would be best to keep me a secret and expenses for me low, so I would not affect their hold on their precious money. They couldn't let anyone know they were mistreating their daughter or they would have been arrested and reputation ruined.

If they made me known as someone else, people would find the resemblance and jump to their own conclusions. So they kept me a secret for their reputation and their money. After all, my mother told me I was just a mistake.

It was settled, I would be from Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer to Bella Marie. It was not much of a change but I didn't want anything to do with Dwyer _nor _Swan. They reminded me too much of _them_. And I liked the name Bella.

The next thing I thought of doing was getting a place to live and where. All I knew is that I needed to be far away from Forks and never come back. So I would travel. And for money I would have to find some place to work wherever I go.

The sun was almost setting, so I decided to run until the sun was gone and the moon took its place in the sky. I ran along the line between the forest and the road so I wouldn't get lost, making sure I hid behind enough trees so nobody could spot me- I was still near Forks. As soon as the people passed by, becoming little dots in the distance, I emerged from the forest with a tattered, dirty, white maids-dress and twigs in my hair from falling so many times. I must have looked like someone in a horror legend.

As I traveled farther, I found the railroad tracks and walked along them, slightly hidden away in case passing trains passed by. The sun was almost set, orange, pink, and purple illuminating the sky around the sun. I found a large fallen tree. It was far enough from the tracks and large enough to hide me, so I lay my bag on the slanted side so I could rest my head on it, lying on my back. I took off my jacket and draped it over my body as a blanket.

I looked up at the sky, seeing the darkness of the night settle in, but no stars were being shown through the clouds of rainy Forks. I asked my mother why she and my biological father picked to live in a dreary, sad looking, small town when I was younger, and they told me it was because it was where they first met. But she told me this before I was old enough to start doing housework and became their slave and servant.

I pushed the past memories aside. I didn't want to think about my parents, or how they treated me. I was going to start my life over, another beginning in a different place. I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. I was no longer part of the Dwyer/Swan Family. I was going to be a new and completely different person. I was now Bella Marie.

And with that thought, I fell asleep in the forest, dreaming of the future I could now have without a hint of the past following me there.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

… Hi. I didn't put author's note on my first fanfic chapter (because I was just being stupid and forgot) so I'll put it now.

All I ask is that you review this and tell me anything about the story that your heart desires. ANYTHING. I don't care if it's hurtful or supportive I just need to know what you think. And if I should continue.

Or die of embarrassment for not putting a good story, whichever comes first.

Thankya people.

I do not own the characters of this story, Stephenie Meyer owns them. Because she's just genius enough to conjure them up in her mind. The only part that I conjured up was the plot. Smiley Face.


	3. Walking

**_A/N: _**_Howdy y'all. That's right, I am a cowgirl… who owns mystical unicorns and zaps enemies with unicorn horn lasers. Luckily you are not my enemy… unless you don't review muahaha. Last chapter- 1 review... Cool! Second chapter, tell me if it sucks, if it's good or whatever._

**_As you know, Stephenie Meyer's wondrous brain created the characters, I just made the plot and whatnot. :)_**

Chapter 2: Walking

I woke up to the sound of a train horn blaring through the trees. The birds flew away in their flocks, frightened by the sudden sound. The sun was rising, the clouds were settled in, and the forest was filled with the sounds of moving animals. I sat up slowly, my eyes still drooping sleepily.

I needed to keep moving. I still wasn't far enough from Forks, and Phil and Renee would have noticed that they didn't receive their breakfast as usual. They would notice that the mansion wasn't as clean as it should be every morning. They would notice that I wasn't any where in the big house working.

Fortunately for me though, no one new I existed, so they couldn't ask anyone for help unless they wanted the whole town against them for hiding me away. Their only options were to find me themselves or leave me alone. And they are too caught up with money and business to actually search for me by themselves. But I couldn't take any risks at all of them finding me. I would never ever go back to a life without care or love. I would much rather be alone and care for myself than go back to the mansion and work 20 hours a day with painful punishments without any kind of care in return.

When I had everything packed, which wasn't that much, I started walking along the track again, and once I was far enough, I would take a train to a much farther place where I could start over. I decided to at least walk until I was in the next state or two, just in case. I didn't know if people could recognize that I looked like the Swans, or if they knew who they were that far from Forks, but I didn't want them to question me or talk to me about it. Even though I hated Phil and Renee for what they did, I knew why they did it. They have built a whole life that was perfect for them, but I came and threatened it. I left, so they had fewer problems and because I was sick of it, it's a win-win situation. And I didn't want anyone to find out for my sake and for the Dwyer's.

I didn't know how long it would take to walk across two states with the money I had taken from Phil's wallet while he wasn't around yesterday. I took 5 hundred dollars, not knowing the prices of trains or food or a small house, I've never actually bought something. The food and water I brought with me was already running low, and I didn't know if there were any stores in the middle of nowhere for people who ran away and do not want to be found. If there were, I would need to get there soon. I could have probably made another day of traveling before getting any more supplies to travel.

So many problems were on my mind, I didn't realize there was something moving in my pack until I felt something crawling on my shoulder. I jumped and shrieked, then fell on my back on the forest floor. What ever it was, it was now on the ground with me. I sat up with a sharp ache in my back, there was probably a purplish bruise forming now. I looked on the forest floor trying to find what had frightened me. Then I felt something on my lap. The little creature was a light brown color, with a stripe of black and white on its back. I chuckled at myself as I picked up the chipmunk that sent me into an almost panic-attack.

It was nibbling on a cracker from my bag and didn't look at all frightened at me. I held the little chipmunk in one hand and checked my bag to see how much food it ate. Luckily, there was still enough for the day, only a few crackers gone. I closed my bag and swung it around onto my back again. Then I put my hand to the floor so the creature can scurry away. But it didn't move. I gently dropped him- well, I assumed it was a 'him'- to the ground, but he just ran back up my dress onto my shoulder. I laughed at my new companion and how he was so determined to stay with me. I grabbed him from my shoulder and cupped him in my hands, then started walking again.

"Well, little friend" I told him in a playful tone, "if you're going to travel with me, you will need a name." I laughed at the way he looked at me and at my silliness of talking to a chipmunk.

I have never had a pet before, therefore didn't know how to take care of one, but the thought of having a companion on my long journey made me more joyful.

I pretended to look as thoughtful as ever and looked at him, "Hmm… what about Cracker Jack?" He just looked at me, "You're right, it's a little bit long, but it should be about crackers since you love them so much," I laughed again at my silliness.

"I could just call you Crackers, is that okay?" The chipmunk still sat on my hand, staring at me. But face seemed a bit more amused.

I smiled and told him, "Alright Crackers, my name is Bella Marie and I ran away from home to find somewhere else to live."_ Oh dear, I'm going crazy, introducing myself to a chipmunk,_ I thought to myself. Well, at least I had a friend now.

I started talking to Crackers about the situation I have been in my whole life, and he reacted to the information as if he knew exactly what I was saying.

It felt good to tell someone about my current situation, even though this 'someone' was a chipmunk that I found in the forest. As I was talking to Crackers with him cupped in my hands, I kept tripping over rocks, twigs and thin air, and every time I tripped, Crackers' head would shoot up and had an alert look on his face, as if something was coming to take him from me. I gave him an apologetic look every time, and I told him once, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to my clumsiness if you are going to travel with me."

He looked at me, and then settled back down to his original position in my hands- he curled into a ball then poked up his head from my hands to continue "listening" to my story.

He fell asleep in my hands, and I carefully put him in my jacket pocket so he could sleep peacefully.

The sun was still out, showing through the clouds a little more. I had no idea how far I traveled from the morning to afternoon, and there was no indication that I would find out soon. A train was passing by, but it was slower than trains usually were. I looked in the direction the train was going, and then I saw it. There was a small station in a small town a few hundred yards away from where I stood, frozen. I didn't know if I should enter the town and risk being seen, or continue walking and risk dying of starvation and exhaustion. Usually, I would rather choose the latter, but there were not too many people in this town, I could just buy more food and water then would be on my way.

I crossed over the tracks when the train was gone, and entered the little station. I looked around to find a map of the town or somewhere I could find something small to eat. No one else was in the station except for me and a man in a small booth with a window. Then I saw it was the tickets for the train. I saw that the farthest destination the train would go from here was Chicago, and I had enough money to buy a ticket and food on the train. I knew I wasn't across two states in the little time I have been walking, but I was already exhausted from tripping over every thing in the forest. I stumbled over to the small booth where a man in his 60's was snoring loudly. I gently tapped on the glass and the man woke up abruptly. He looked at me and seemed completely shocked.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked me warily.

"Yes," I answered him, "One ticket to Chicago, please," I used the most polite voice I had, hoping that I didn't sound so rude.

"Of course, that would be three hundred dollars." The man eyed my attire, doubting that I had that kind of money. Then again, I did just come out of the forest after two days of walking.

"Not to be rude, Miss, but I don't think the staff will appreciate you attire this evening," he told me, a sense of worry in his eyes.

I just smiled at him. "I have extra clothes with me," I informed him as I handed the money to him.

He smiled back, and I was a little bit relieved that he didn't directly look at my face, just my clothes.

"Here you go, Miss. You may change in our facilities if you'd like."

I thanked him and walked into the restroom and quickly changed out of my filthy dress and then stuffed it in my bag. Crackers was still asleep in my jacket, so I just put it back around me. I pulled as many leaves and twigs as possible before the train came.

The train arrived when the sun was about to set, and I came out of the restroom at the sound of it outside. Once I was about to take my first step into the train, I tripped on my own foot, then closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain and humiliation of hitting my face in front of the few people in the train car.

Before I knew it, the conductor steadied me my feet. "Ticket, please," he said as politely as he possibly could while holding in a laugh.

I gave him my ticket while my cheeks were burning with blush, then I stepped up in the train car slowly, so I wouldn't trip over my feet again. I sat in a random booth seat and put my bag next to me. I had my jacket wrapped in my arms enough to make sure Crackers would not disturb the other people, but made sure he still had air. I settled into the cushion of the seat, laying my head on the window of the train. I watched for a moment how the town rushed by, becoming a blur of colors and twinkling lights. I realized that this would the first day since I ran away that I could sleep in comfort.

I thought over what I had accomplished in one day while I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. I had made a new traveling friend that never wanted to leave me and listened to my every word. I was not recognized by the conductor or the ticket salesman as a resemblance to the Swans. Lastly, I was finally able to move on from the small town of Forks to the city of Chicago in a matter of two days, traveling farther and farther from the past I don't want to remember. I would not have a reminder of the parents that didn't love me.

And I just had to keep walking.

**_A/N: _**_Well, did ya take a gander at that chapter and take a liking to it? Or was it a disappointing shame of what you thought it would be? I reckon you'll review? Please?... I'm sorry. I talk in different accents at times… sometimes… a lot of times- it's a habit. _

_Did you like Crackers? The chipmunk I mean. I hope so; I was watching my cousin eat crackers while I was writing. _

_You know what to do! Please review, review, review! (It rhymes too! I could be a rapper… nahhh) P.S. The first few chapters of this story I wrote before I made this profile thing so those will be posted faster. The other ones... well, your gonna have to wait a little longer._

_Boop._


	4. Chicago

**_A/N:_**_ *Cough* *cough*… testing, testing. Hey how's everybody doing tonight? Having a twitastic day? That was terrible… just, terrible pun. Forget I said that. Or... typed it, whatever. _

_Anyhooziwahtzits, chapter 3- tell me watchya think… with your beautiful minds. And to answer one of the reviews- Thank you to all of them by the way- I have received… a magician never reveals her secrets. But I'm not a magician sooo I will just tell you that the story is something like the plots you have mentioned but I follow what my crazy mind creates. So you have to wait and see… Smiley Face._

Chapter 3: Chicago

"Miss… Excuse me, Miss." I felt something shake my arm gently. I must have fallen asleep again; it was quite a long train ride with a few stops along the way. I opened my eyes groggily and looked out the window. I could see city streets and automobiles and carriages crossing over roads. There were people all around the sidewalks and outside the train station. It was sunny outside, with no clouds, and it shone beautifully across the city. My eyes widened at the sight, and for a moment I forgot how to move.

I've never been in a city that was so popular; I have always lived in gloomy Forks doing the same routine everyday. And I have longed for something different for so long, that I was in shock. I knew where we were, but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Where are we?" I asked the young woman that woke me up. She must have worked on the train.

She giggled at my obvious confusion and awe, "We're in Chicago, Miss. The train will be leaving soon, so unless you have another ticket, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She smiled at me, "It seems like this is your first time traveling here. Someone could assist you in finding your way around." I thanked her quietly, still in shock by the sight then gathered my bag and jacket and carefully walked off of the train.

I checked my jacket for Crackers, and he was still sleeping, then he stretched around the small space and looked up at me. I smiled at him, while walking aimlessly around the city. I had no idea where to go or what to do now.

So I just decided to explore the city until I needed to leave again. I put my jacket back on then swung my bag over my shoulder. I accidentally hit someone with my bag and turned to see if they were hurt. The woman saw me and glared, and I mouthed a 'sorry' in her direction. I turned back around and hit something face first and was knocked over. I closed my eyes, my usual reaction when falling, and braced myself for pain. But before I hit the floor, something grabbed me around my waist and lifted me back up. I was steadied on my feet, and when I opened my eyes, a pair of green ones was looking at me. I didn't run into something, I ran into _someone. _

The green eyes were attached to a boy around my age, maybe older, with bronze-colored hair and a smile on his perfect face. His arms were still wrapped around my waist and as soon as he noticed he dropped his arms to his sides. I could tell I was blushing deep red. He was still gazing at me with a curious look in his eyes.

Before I could respond to anything that just happened, he asked, "Are you alright, Miss?" His voice was musical and soft, and beautiful.

I nodded slowly and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

He chuckled, another beautiful noise that took my breath away, "I've had worst days, Miss." I smiled and laughed along with him, only to realize… what day was it anyway?

"What is the date of today?" I honestly did not remember. I only know it has been a few days since I left- two of them I was running and the rest I was on a train- and I didn't know what the date was during that time either.

He saw my confused expression and told me in a worried tone, "It is the 30th of June, 1918," _Obviously I would know the year, I wasn't _that_ hurt, _I thought to myself, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I repeated, "I just… lost track of time, I guess."

He looked a little surprised at my confusion. "Oh, well I'm glad I could help you Miss…" he paused for a while and his voice trailed off.

"Oh, Bella Marie," I said as I realized he was trying to find out my name. I already had my new name memorized, since I said it over and over again when I first thought of it.

"What a beautiful name, Miss Marie," he said with a smile. He laughed quietly again as my cheeks began to heat up.

"Thank you. And you are?" I asked, now curious for his name.

This time, he flushed slightly at his polite mistake and I began to laugh. "I am Edward Masen." He held out his hand and I shook it shyly, both of us smiling at each other.

Edward had another curious look in his dazzling green eyes. He asked me with a wary tone in his voice, "If I may ask Miss Marie, why do you have sticks in your hair?" I blushed again. I think it has been the most times I have blushed in one day. But what was I going to tell him? _Well Edward, I happen to be a run away that escaped through the forest to get away from my parents' neglect and hurt they have given me._ I couldn't tell him the whole truth, butI knew what I was about to say was going to be a bad lie.

I bit my lip nervously and looked at my shoes, "Well, I was walking in the forest and I fell." The lie was terrible, but it was the best one I could come up in a short amount of time.

I looked up to Edward's face see if he would let it go or not. To my surprise, he was smiling like he just heard the funniest joke in the world, choking back his laugh. I looked back down, my cheeks burning red while he calmed himself down.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell Miss Marie-"

"Bella, just call me Bella."

He laughed again, "Alright, Bella, I believe you were in the forest and you have probably fallen, so I should invite to my parents' house to get you cleaned up before you explore the rest of the city. People might think you _lived_ in the forest." I laughed at his joke, thinking if that was what the train ticket seller thought.

I thought about his offer, wondering if his family would find the resemblance, but if Edward couldn't see it I doubt his parents could. Chicago was far enough from Forks after all. I bit my lip worriedly as I answered, "Yes, thank you. I mean, if that would be alright with your parents."

"Of course, any new friend of mine is a new friend of theirs." I smiled genuinely at him, and he did the same. He held out his arm, and I tentatively wrapped mine around his- I felt a strange electric pulse shoot through my arm from the sudden contact and closeness there was with Edward- and we started walking.

"Very gentlemanly to a stranger, aren't you?" I accused of him, giggling at his gesture, and trying to distract myself from the electric hum surging through my body.

He laughed at my comment and told me, "Well, that's how I was raised, and it would be rude to deny a person I need of some assistance." I never thought of myself as a person in need of help, but a person who just needed to get away.

"So, Bella, do you live around here?" he asked inquisitively.

I bit my lip, deciding on what to tell him, "Actually, no" I said cautiously looking at the floor, "I used to live in a small town called Forks."

He had the look of pure confusion etched on his face, "Where is that exactly?"

I sighed quietly in relief, he didn't know about the Swans- well, I guess Dwyers- then. "It's in Washington," I stated simply.

"Oh. That is quite far. Why are you so far from home?"

I didn't know what to say to him, "Uh…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious," he said apologetically.

I chuckled at his politeness, he was quite a gentleman, "That's alright. I could tell you when I'm ready though, on more private terms." Just then, I felt a small movement in my jacket. Crackers was awake. I almost forgot about him. I reached into my left jacket pocket and gently pulled him out.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, genuinely curious.

I laughed nervously, "Well, while I was in the forest, this little creature-" I held up Crackers in my left hand, "was in my bag, and he's been with me ever since." Crackers looked up at me then at Edward. He ran up my arm and across my shoulders, then ran across mine and Edward's linked arms to his left shoulder. I was very amused that Crackers already befriended my savior- from- embarrassment.

Crackers looked back at me, with an expression on his face that looked like he was saying, "I approve of your new friend." And he nodded his head and turned back to Edward.

Edward laughed and started talking to Crackers. "Hello Bella's friend." I laughed at him and he laughed along with me.

"His name is Crackers. That's what I found him eating out of my bag." I blushed. Edward must have thought I was crazy to name a chipmunk that I found in the forest. "It's kind of ridiculous."

"No, it certainly suits him. It's very nice to have a companion." I looked up from staring at the ground and saw Edward staring and smiling right back at me. I blushed deeper at his gaze and looked back at the ground, my hair hiding my face.

Crackers ran back to me and into my bag, probably eating his favorite snack, and Edward started explaining the many sights in Chicago.

"How do you know everything about this big city?" I asked him.

"I pretty much lived here my whole life. My father is a very good lawyer here, so we haven't moved around much," he said, "We are almost at my house, so I could explain more later if you'd like."

"Of course" I said excitedly, "and I could tell you my story in return." I smiled at him, glad that I had made my first friend. He smiled a crooked smile back at me, and it literally took my breath away.

As we rounded the corner of a street, Edward pointed to a large house, almost as large as the Dwyer's, but nicer… way nicer.

"Here we are," he told me. I felt my jaw drop open as I examined the house more closely. We have been walking for at least half of an hour from the train station, and the house was very close for me to see in detail.

The large house was two stories high, and made with crimson colored bricks. The door was black, and the frame for the door and window were white and had intricate patterns carved into them. There was a balcony above the front door, with glass French doors draped with white curtains from the inside. There was a small set of three white stone stairs that led up to a porch with a matching white stone floor. The balcony above acted as a shade, and there were dark wooden chairs on both sides of the door.

I heard Edward laugh at my expression. I shut my mouth quickly and felt the blush come back.

"It's beautiful," I said, too distracted by the house to look away from it. The Swan house was nice too, much larger and it was hard to really appreciate it in the clouds and rain, but this house was wonderful and the sunlight made it look like it was shining.

"Thank you," I heard Edward say with a chuckle, "I don't mean to boast, but if you react like this from just the outside of the house, I wonder what you would do if you see the inside." I laughed nervously at his assumption, and I started to wonder what my reactions would be.

We walked up the stairs and to the porch. Edward opened the door and walked inside the house, bringing me with him. I was too captivated to move any further.

**_A/N:_**_ Well… that meeting was pretty interesting. Am I right, am I right?_

_I don't know if the Masen house is a real house, I'm sorry. Tell me if it's illegal to make up styles for houses or something. _

_Also, tell me if you like, or don't particularly like this chapter. Should I improve? Review. Please._

_ Thank you! Goodnight everybody! Eheehee…_


	5. The Masens

_**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I didn't care that I didn't get many, but what you guys said in them... I read them over again sometimes as an inspiration to keep writing and updating. *looks at floor in embarrassment* THANK YOU 0.0. Heart- Nicole :D_

Chapter 4: The Masens

I couldn't move. It was beautiful. The interior of the house was colorful and lively. The whole first floor of the house was covered in light colored hardwood flooring. On my right side, there was a staircase and the foyer and on my left there was the parlor. Beyond the entrance hall I was in I could see the dining room and the kitchen. Everything didn't match, but instead all of the rooms and everything in them complimented everything else on the first floor. It was _very_ different from the Swan house. In the other house, everything was the same- it was elegant though, and in some way very dull. But this house was vibrant and bright and amazing.

"Edward! Is that you downstairs?" A woman's voice called from somewhere upstairs. I looked up to see a woman with long, bronze hair wrapped in a neat bun and shining green eyes. It must have been Edward's mother. When her eyes found me, she smiled and looked at her son curiously.

"Edward," he looked at his mother in response, "Who is this?" She looked back at me.

Edward turned his gaze to me and told his mother, "Mother, this is Bella Marie. Bella this is my mother."

Edward's mother walked up to us and held out her hand to me. I took it and politely said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen."

"Please, call me Elizabeth, and it's nice to meet you as well." Elizabeth looked at her son, and he rolled his eyes. Then she looked back at me. "What brings you to the Masen residence?"

Edward answered for me. "She ran into me next to the station and I offered her to get cleaned up here. She apparently fell in the forest." He held in his laugh from repeating my lie and I blushed red.

"Well, of course you are welcome to freshen up. Mary, one of our maids, may help you and find one of my old dresses to wear."

"Oh, that's alright I can just wear this and be on my way," I told her kindly, "I wouldn't want to interrupt your evening."

She smiled and chuckled a little at me, "Nonsense! You may stay for supper and the night if you'd like. You seem quite famished and tired for today."

"Um, thank you Elizabeth." I said shyly.

"Come now, Bella, I will show you to the guest room where you can clean up." I smiled at Elizabeth. She was a very kind-hearted and loving person. I grabbed the hand she held out for me and led me upstairs. I felt something still on my other arm, only to realize Edward's and my arm were still linked together. I reluctantly let my arm fall from his and looked up at his crooked smile, my cheeks were burning. I looked down at the floor, hoping I wouldn't trip and fall in my face. But at the top of the staircase, I stepped on my dress and almost fell forward before I caught myself and blushed even deeper.

The second floor was just as beautiful as the first, but with many other rooms. Elizabeth led me to the farthest room down the wide hall. The room had a large bed, a dresser, and a restroom. Elizabeth instructed me on how to use the bath and left me to clean up. The heat of the water helped my muscles relax from much of my tension. But I felt the scars on my back, and I tensed again.

Once all of the dirt was off of me and out of my hair, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. When I exited the bathroom a woman with white hair in a familiar maid's dress was waiting with a dress in her arms. She looked at me and smiled politely, she was probably Mary.

"Hello Miss Marie, Mrs. Masen sent me to help you dress," she told me with a thick Irish accent.

"That's alright," I politely told her "I can-"

"Mrs. Masen thought you might say that" She chuckled quietly, "so she said that I should insist on helping you."

I chuckled at Elizabeth's accusation and I unwillingly let her help me get dressed and fix my hair. The dress was deep blue and touched the floor, and the sleeves hung freely on my shoulders. Mary held out a pair of matching blue high heels and I looked at her cautiously. I have never worn heels before- only the flat shoes I had and I still tripped in those- and I didn't want to practice in front of other people.

"Oh, come now Miss Marie, I would not give these to you if I knew you were going to fall. I will help you walk until you get used to it." She smiled at me with an encouraging glint in her eyes. I took the shoes nervously and Martha helped me put them on, then she held my hand and slowly guided me out of the room and onto the stairs. I made it down the stairs thankfully without falling, and Martha gently pulled me into the dining room. Elizabeth and Edward were already sitting at the table across from each other, along with a man with dark hair and brown eyes sitting next to Elizabeth, he was Edward's father. There was really no resemblance of him in Edward, but he was the only other man in the room that could have been his father.

They were all talking amongst each other, until Elizabeth looked up at me and smiled. Following her gaze, Edward looked at me and his eyes widened at my appearance. My cheeks had a familiar burning sensation as I looked down at my feet, as Martha settled me onto the chair next to Edward. I could feel Edward's eyes still gazing down at me, and that just made my cheeks tomato red.

A gruff voice caught my attention. "Mary, who is our guest joining us this evening?" he asked the maid. Mr. Masen's voice also made the pairs of eyes move from me to him.

"This is Miss Bella Marie. Edward offered her to get cleaned up here since she fell in the forest. And Mrs. Masen offered her to stay for supper." As Mary repeated my lie, I heard Edward chuckling quietly again and I couldn't help but join him. Mr. and Mrs. Masen looked at us curiously, but decided not to question our sudden burst of muffled giggles.

"Welcome to our home Miss Marie, I am Edward Masen Sr." he told me as a politely as he could still with an inquiring tone. The first course came, and it felt strange to be _served_ food instead of being the one _serving_ it.

After a long, uncomfortable silence during the dinner, Mr. Masen spoke to me, "So, Miss Marie, are you from Chicago?"

"No, I'm from a small town called Forks in Washington," I told him with a little more confidence, knowing they didn't know about Forks.

"Do your parents know that you are all the way out here then?" he asked a little suspiciously.

I supposed there was no way out of this question, and I was a terrible liar. So I tried to tell them as little information as possible "Actually, no, my parents are… gone." _I never had any real parents anyway_, I wanted to say, but it would just remind of them again. I heard an audible gasp from Elizabeth and saw her eyes tear up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella," she said while grabbing her napkin to dry her eyes.

"It's alright; I wasn't that close to them anyway." That part was very much true.

She sniffled a little and said with sadness in her voice, "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like, dear."

"Darling," Mr. Masen said with a sound of shock and firmness thick in his voice, "May I please speak to you privately in the kitchen?"

She nodded her head and said, "Excuse us children," very politely. Elizabeth grabbed Mr. Masen's hand as he led her to the kitchen. I knew they were discussing Elizabeth's sudden offer, and honestly I was still shocked by the offer too. I wanted to keep moving farther away from Forks, but the Masens already helped me push away my past, and Chicago was far enough from my old home.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," a soft voice said to me and I looked at Edward with a feeling of guilt. The Masens were being as kind as they could and I had to keep my real reason for being in Chicago. I was keeping my whole past life a secret and let the family make their assumptions.

Edward was the only person I trusted with the truth and I couldn't keep this lie from anyone any longer, so I told him. "Edward, my parents aren't actually dead."

"What?" He was incredibly confused.

"Well, I… more or less ran away from home," I whispered to him, biting my lip almost hard enough to break the skin.

His expression was even more confused, but had a sort of sympathetic look. "Why?" he asked me.

"Um… well I-" I was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Masen coming through the kitchen door. Elizabeth seemed to be beaming while Mr. Masen was reluctant, but pleased that his wife was happy.

"Well, Miss Marie" Mr. Masen said, "You may stay as long as you want." He had a small smile on his face and I smiled shyly back.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen. I will leave as soon as I am ready." A look of relief crossed Mr. Masen's face and as soon as he noticed he smiled at me again. I quietly chuckled at his expression.

Elizabeth looked like she was about to explode out of happiness. "You are going to love it here, Bella! I'm glad that you could stay with us for a while." I smiled widely at Elizabeth and her enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Maybe after supper, Edward could take you on an official tour of the whole house," she looked at her son with a hopeful smile.

Edward looked at his mother then at me. "Of course, if that's alright with you, Bella."

"Certainly, thank you," We looked at each other until someone- Mr. Masen, I supposed- cleared their throat. Edward stood up and held out his hand for me. I gladly placed my hand in his and I felt another jolt of electricity shoot from his hand. He smiled his crooked smile and began the small tour of the house.

Before we walked into the kitchen, Edward turned us around to the point where we could see his parents staring at me. "Well to start off the tour, this is the dining room," he told me jokingly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "I think she knows that, dear."

Mr. Masen began to laugh and played along with their little joke. "Well, darling" he said lovingly to his wife, "you did tell Edward to take our guest on a tour of the _whole_ house." I began to laugh along with him, and soon everyone in the room laughed together.

When we were all done with our little laughing fit, Edward led me through the other rooms. On the right side of the dining room, was the kitchen. A door from the kitchen led back to the foyer. Edward gently tugged my hand towards the parlor, and with that small motion I tripped on my shoe and fell forward. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back up.

He looked at me with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. "It's alright. It could have been worse if you weren't there to catch me." He flashed his dazzling crooked smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I didn't know how long we were standing outside of the parlor, staring and smiling at each other, but Mr. and Mrs. Masen were walking out of the dining room. Before they noticed us, we broke our gaze and Edward dropped his hand that was still on my waist. He was still holding my hand as he guided me into the parlor.

In the parlor were a long sofa, a chair, and a small table. The left wall was a giant bookshelf, the far back wall had two floor-to-ceiling windows with pale curtains draped over, and the right wall had a fireplace with a family portrait hanging above it. Something else caught my eye, though- near the bookshelf was a black grand piano. I involuntarily walked towards it and reached my hand out.

"Do you like it?" I heard Edward's voice behind me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "It's beautiful," I repeated in the same tone I used when I saw the house, "Who plays it?"

"Edward does." The other voice surprised me enough to make me jump and search the room, to find Elizabeth standing at the doorway.

When I recovered from the shock, I turned to Edward and saw an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"I'm not very good," he said to me.

"Nonsense!" I heard Elizabeth say, "Edward, don't be so rude and show our guest how you play." I chuckled at Elizabeth's enthusiasm and Edward's reluctance. He pulled me onto the seat with him and started to play. The song he was playing I recognized as _Claire de Lune_ and he played the song perfectly. My mother played it all the time- but not as well as Edward- and even though it always reminded me of her, the song was still beautiful.

"Liar," I whispered. He burst into laughter at my comment, and Elizabeth smiled widely. We stood up from the seat and continued through the house. The only other room downstairs was the library, and it was filled with many books about law. We walked upstairs and there were Elizabeth's craft room, Mr. Masen's study, and then the bedrooms.

When he finished guiding me through the house, Mary came to up to me. "Miss Marie-"

"Just call me Bella." I was not used to, and truthfully didn't like, being called Miss Marie. Or anything that began with Miss. It made me feel like a ruler, not a guest. It made me feel like my mother. I heard Edward's chuckles at my interruption. Mary smiled, aware of my declaration, and began again.

"Bella, it is time for you to get ready for bed, and you as well master Edward." She took my hand and Edward let go of the one he was holding, and she pulled me to my room.

Once the door was closed, she pulled a nightgown from the dresser and laid it on the bed. I rolled my eyes at her insistence to help me dress. I had to figure out how to dress myself years ago and I wanted to tell her, but the I knew she wouldn't back down from helping me.

"So, Bella, how do you like the Masen house so far?" she asked me while she helped me out of my dress.

"It's wonderful. Everyone here is so nice," I told her. She smiled and continued.

She turned her voice into a whispering, prying voice, "And I see that master Edward is beginning to grow fond of you, if you know what I mean," I stopped breathing and my cheeks turned a deep crimson.

I was shocked at her sudden accusation, "Uh- um… T-that's impossible. I-I mean I just ran into him on the street." Now I was confused. How could Edward begin to like me in_ that _way if we just ran into each other when I was covered in dirt and mud? He must have thought I was a crazy lady at first.

Mary's voice pulled me out of my thoughts when she said, "Don't be so silly, dear, have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he was a blind man that has just seen the light. I have eyes too, you know." I giggled at Mary and she laughed along with me.

When she was done getting me ready for bed, she sighed and whispered, "We will more about this tomorrow evening, but for now just get some rest. Goodnight, Bella."

I laughed at Mary's eagerness. "Goodnight, Mary."

When she was gone, I ran to my bag on the dresser and opened it. Crackers was still inside, thankfully, nibbling on a cracker. I laughed and pulled him out, then put a pile of tissues from the bathroom into the bottom drawer of the dresser. I put Crackers and my bag in the drawer, and Crackers settled into the small pile of tissues to sleep.

I closed the drawer quietly and walked to the window in m room. I pushed the curtains aside and unlatched the window lock. I leaned my head on my hands and looked up at the clear, starry night sky, and felt the gentle summer night breeze brush softly on my face. My body relaxed as the breeze came by, sending the scents of nature my way. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the forest again, the surroundings calming me and reminding me that I am moving farther away from my parents, away from the memories.

They would still be there, of course, but the nice family who _wanted_ to take care of me pushed the memories to the back of my mind. They were already staring to like me.

I walked back to the bed, now relaxed and extremely tired, with a happy picture in my head. I was ready for sleep to take over me until I had a sudden realization. I shot up from my bed, staring into the dark, and felt tears bordering my eyes. _The Masens would not want me here after I tell them the truth_, I thought to myself. They would think I was crazy and was lying to them. They would laugh at the poor peasant girl who was hated by her own parents, and throw me out to continue on their wealth and luxury. I would be back in hiding again, away from the nicest people I have ever met, and away from Edward who actually probably liked _me. _

But I had to. I couldn't keep lying to the Masens. It didn't matter what would happen to me, I was the one intruding in their happy lives. I had to tell them who I really was, dark past and all.

**_A/N:_**_ So, what did you think? Tell me. Did you find the little 1900's joking scene, humorous, at least for the 1900s generation? I tried to make it as old school as I possibly could. How about The Masens, did you like them? Any personality traits I should add in for any of them? _

_… Boop._


	6. The Ugly Truth

**_A/N:_**_ It's time. The truth will be told! As soon as I thought of the title I thought of that movie with Gerard Butler and… that lady. Anyways… the fifth chapter… dun dun dun!_

_You know the drill… Stephenie Meyer- characters, Me- plot. :)_

Chapter 5: The Ugly Truth

I woke up in the morning more tired than when I slept in the forest. I had a restless sleep, waking up in the middle of the night thinking of how to tell the Masens. I still had no idea.

Edward knew part of the truth already, but I didn't know how he would react to the rest. I was more worried about Mr. and Mrs. Masen's reactions. They could think that I was crazy and was telling a big lie, and send me to the streets. Or, even worse, they could find a way to contact my parents and send me back. I was still a minor at age 16, so I was running away illegally.

I was lying in my bed until I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled into my pillow, still trying to figure out how to tell them.

"Oh good morning Bella, I'm glad you're awake," I rolled onto my back to see Mary standing over the bed, setting down clothes for the day. "Mrs. Masen wanted me to give you this for today. She will be taking you shopping for your own dresses later." Now I had limited time to tell them, to make sure Elizabeth wouldn't buy me anything when they were going to send me away anyways.

I got up from the bed and let Mary help me dress. When she left me alone in the room, I took everything out of the bottom drawer in my dresser and put my own belongings in my bag. I settled Crackers at the top of my old dresses and closed the bag.

As I came downstairs, I saw everyone in the dining room waiting for breakfast. Mr. Masen looked up from his newspaper and Edward and Elizabeth stopped their conversation when they noticed my presence. They greeted me nicely, while I quietly greeted them back.

I took in deep breaths and sat next to Edward. This moment was the only time I could really tell them, the guilt was already getting to me.

Before I had my thoughts organized, my mouth was already moving. "Everyone, I have something _really_ important to tell you all, and it will definitely change your judgments about me." I was taking quick, deep breaths by then. Edward caught on what I was about to tell the Masens, so he looked at me with curiosity and confusion in his intense green eyes, his eyebrows furrowing together.

I looked at him tentatively, and Mrs. Masen spoke "What is it, dear? I'm pretty sure it couldn't be that horrible."

I turned my gaze over to her and sighed, "Last night, when you all thought my parents died, I let you make that assumption." They all looked up at me with confused glances, and I closed my eyes to hold back the tears, then I continued.

"I just felt so guilty for not telling you the truth earlier, even if it was only a day, having lied and keeping everything a secret that I thought I should tell you now.

My parents are not dead, they still live in Forks. I ran away from my family a few days ago."

I heard Elizabeth and Mr. Masen gasp, while Edward kept quiet. "Bella," Elizabeth called me, "Why on earth would you do that? Why did you not want to tell us?"

I kept my eyes closed through the whole explanation. "I ran away because I have been living in darkness and pain my whole life. My real father died before I was born and my mother remarried immediately to cope. My parents were the richest people in town and kept me around to do their work ever since I learned how to walk. The chores my stepfather had me do began with simple tasks, then escalated to cleaning the mansion every day on my own, since they used most of the money they have and didn't bother hiring expensive maids and butlers and such. Then a few days ago, I couldn't handle it, all of the pain and misery was finally getting to me, after 16 years.

"When I finally escaped, I was so desperate and careful not to get caught by anyone, even though no one knew I even existed. I changed my name and hid in the forest, as a precaution if someone saw a resemblance or knew about my parents, until I got to the train station in a very small town and arrived in Chicago.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would send me back, and think I was insane and conjured up everything in my mind. My parents never let my existence be known, so there is no documented way of proving that I am telling the truth. Also, honestly, I was worried about what you all would think of me after I told you, and your family has been the nicest- the only- other people I have ever met. So if you want me to leave for lying to you, running away, and interfering with your lives, I'd understand."

I felt large, wet tears fall from my eyes, not showing any sign to stop and I held in my sobs for when I was alone.

I opened my eyes cautiously after a long, deafening silence, ready to see anger in each pair of eyes. Instead, what I saw in their eyes was sympathy, sadness, understanding, and comfort. I must have looked very confused, because Mr. and Mrs. Masen smiled at me reassuringly.

"You're n-not angry with m-me?" I choked out, trying to avoid sobs threatening to come out.

Elizabeth was the one to answer me, "Sweetheart, you have been through agony your whole life. Of course we wouldn't be angry." I was utterly, and legitimately bewildered.

Mr. Masen saw my baffled expression. "Bella, we may be another rich family- credit to my wonderful occupation-" It seemed like Mr. Masen took pride in his work, "but we are not those monsters the world calls parents. They have mistreated you and made you believe everyone was like them and would hurt you, but I assure you Bella there are better people in this world that can help."

I smiled at Mr. Masen, giving my thanks, and he smiled back warmly. He was more than just an intimidating lawyer; he had a kind heart that could reassure anyone in their time of need. That was possibly very good at what he does.

Edward spoke next, his emerald eyes filled with comfort, sorrow, and… I couldn't name the last one; I didn't know what to call it. But something else that stood out from all the others was definitely there.

He grabbed both of my hands in his warm ones, and looked me straight in my eyes. "You have been through so much, Bella, and I am truly sorry that this happened to you. I promise with all my life that we will take care of you and keep you safe."

He continued to stare at me, and I was lost in the green sea of his eyes. Mr. Masen cleared his throat to break us out of our stare- again. I turned to him and his wife as Edward let go of me for the third time. I didn't know how to explain, but somehow I felt like there was something missing when he let me go.

"So" I didn't know if they still wanted me in their home, "are you implying that I may stay?"

"Of course you may stay, dear, unless you have somewhere else to go," Elizabeth looked reluctant to let me live somewhere else.

I gladly answered, "Yes, I'd love to stay with your family for a while." She smiled excitedly and I smiled with the same level of enthusiasm.

"You may stay here as long as you like, Bella," she replied.

She stood up from her chair and walked to me. I stood up as well, expecting her to just shake my hand, but instead she pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't respond immediately, I've never actually hugged anyone before, so I did what my instincts told me to- I wrapped my arms around her. In response, she hugged me even tighter and kissed the top of my head. I felt so loved by Elizabeth, like she was the mother that I never truly had. She broke our hug, and fixed my hair into its original style. She was so welcoming and caring to me, even though we only known each other for less than a day.

"Don't forget we have to go dress- shopping today." I smiled and thought of this experience that I could have.

Mr. Masen came up to me next and, as expected, I shook his hand firmly and exchanged heart- felt smiles with each other.

Lastly, Edward stood up next to me and I couldn't move. He was smiling at me with his breathtakingly beautiful crooked smile, and beamed back at him. He grabbed my right hand from my side and lifted it to his lips. I literally stopped breathing when he kissed the back of my hand, but luckily I caught myself from fainting or staring and smiled again.

He pulled his lips away, but only to say to me in a loving voice, "You are always welcome to the Masen house, Miss Bella Marie."

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I looked down to the floor out of embarrassment, a small smile plastered on my hidden face. I heard Elizabeth giggle and Mr. Masen's eyes widened with shock. Elizabeth made her way toward me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me Bella, we will prepare to leave soon." She would always know how to find her way out of an awkward situation, I noticed.

"Oh, yes, and I must leave for work as well." Masen said as he walked to his chair to grab his briefcase. He walked to his wife and kissed her on the cheek, then hurried out of the front door to the automobile.

My hand slipped out of Edward's as Mrs. Masen pulled me to the other room, and I turned my head around slightly to see Edward still gazing at me intently with the crooked smile on his face.

Mrs. Masen looked at him as well and I heard his mother say something to him that sounded like 'You are quite the gentleman, aren't you?' and she giggled again, but I found myself too distracted by Edward's gaze to even pay attention. He must have been the same way, because he did not respond to Elizabeth's comment at all.

I finally looked away when I lost sight of Edward in the other room. Elizabeth had a wide smile on her while she was looking at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I had to ask. I looked at myself in the small mirror in the foyer, but I looked fine.

"Oh, nothing, dear," she brushed it off and brought me to the front door. She grabbed two coats from the coat rack and parasols and handed me one of each. I put it on the coat quickly and we were out the door.

"We are just going to walk, dear. Is that alright with you? The stores are only around the corner."

"Of course, that's alright." We began to walk out of the front yard and to the road, the Elizabeth turned to me.

"If I may ask Bella, how have_ they_ treated you for 16 years? You do not have to answer if you don't want to, I was just a little curious."

I didn't know how to tell her, so I just told her the whole truth. "That's alright. I think I should tell you anyway." She smiled encouragingly at me, but with sadness in her eyes, so I began my story.

"When I was born, my stepfather mostly didn't know what to do with me. They have managed to keep me a secret during the pregnancy, since my mother didn't find out until a few weeks after my father passed, and I was born in the house. They thought it would be suspicious if they put me up for adoption. So they kept me in the house for all of my life." The small smile on my face disappeared as I began to remember how they have treated me.

"She named me Isabella Marie Swan, after my grandmothers. They cared for me secretly, when I was just born. My mother would always stay home, but my stepfather wanted nothing to do with me. I never went to school, but I've learned some things on my own, like reading and writing, simply from watching them.

"I lived in their servant's quarters and if anyone came over I would have to stay in there. They had me start working for as long as I could remember.

"I worked on everything in the house. I cleaned the mansion and made meals for them everyday, since they left everything around the house. I had to teach myself on how to repair the sinks, the baths, or the furniture. I rarely ever had free time, but when I did I had to sneak books from the library to practice reading and to learn what I needed to know." I couldn't keep the tears away when I thought of what I had to say next.

"When I would do something wrong, that wretched man my mother married would come to me with a leather belt or some kind of glass, and tell me that I was worthless… " I said it with hatred and sadness, which wracked my body with sobs.

I didn't want to explain it anymore, and I looked at Mrs. Masen with terrified eyes, and hers were shocked and sad, but still comforting. I remembered exactly what my said every time he came: _You are useless if you cannot work! You can't do anything right_! My mother would leave the room, knowing that she couldn't stop it. Once she tried, and he just slapped her.

He was a monster, an angry, careless, conceited monster. He was almost always angry, yet he didn't harm anyone but me. I didn't know why my father had to die, and I never knew how he had gone. Tears began falling faster, and Elizabeth hugged me from the side. I noticed that we were nearing the stores, and Elizabeth noticed too.

I finished my story as quickly as I wanted to, "I've always had a stronger connection with my mother, even if she treated me like a servant, maybe because she stayed at home with me. She was more caring towards me, never tried to hurt me. But my stepfather hated me only because I affected the money. They have never treated me like I was their daughter, but like I was some object that they had to keep, or an extra mouth to feed. I was never really loved by them, by anyone."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, and we were already in front of a dress shop. She closed her parasol and hooked it on her arm to grab my shoulders.

"Bella, you are loved now. You are and always will be loved by the Masens." I smiled widely and hugged her again the way she hugged me in the dining room.

I'd never thought I would ever say these words at all in my life, but I said it for Elizabeth and the other Masens. "I love you all too."

Tears started falling again, but this time from mine and Elizabeth's eyes. She pulled away to kiss my forehead, and I closed my parasol to walk into the shop.

"Are we going to have to tell the others when we come home?" I asked when we entered the store.

She thought about it for a while and said, "Yes, we should tell them as soon as we can. But we will tell them together."

I didn't know why my father had to die, but if he didn't I wouldn't have met the Masens. I am not implying that I am glad he had died, but if he hadn't I wouldn't have met the only other people who loved me. And I am eternally grateful for his sacrifice for my happiness.

I had a wide smile on my face. The Masens- or at least Mrs. Masen- loved me. And I loved them too. I loved the family that wanted me to stay with them, that took care of me even though I was a stranger, and they wanted to help me forget my un-forgetful past. The Masen family loved me, Bella Marie, and I loved the Masen family.

**_A/N:_**_ Well then… what a rough chapter! I hope it was a good one. I know it was a lot of information in one chapter and was really early in the story for confessions, but I felt that one of Bella's personality traits was that she trusted people easily. Therefore, she told them now. :) Please, review. *Puppy dog eyes*… Pweeese?_

_P.S. I may not be able to update for a couple of days since my grandma's house has NO internet connection. And I'm not a computer wiz... It took me like an an hour to figure out how to post a chapter T-T... I'm sorry... but at least it gives me time to write! Still friends? _


	7. We Need To Talk

**_A/ N:_**_ Okay. I'm back. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to redeem myself for leaving so soon into the story. *Bows head in shame* I MUST redeem myself! Then I need to fit summer homework in the redeeming myself schedule, 'cuz let's face it, I am a lazy procrastinator._

_Hey! They are Stephenie Meyer's characters alright! _

Chapter 6: We Need To Talk

I've never gone shopping at a store before, and I absolutely loathe it. It is very time- consuming and I never wanted Mrs. Masen to spend so much money on me. She insisted that it was fine, and it's what shopping is for. I didn't believe that you needed to spend hundreds of dollars on dresses, but I let her shop as she pleased. We bought enough dresses and more dreaded high heels to last me a few weeks, and Elizabeth had them altered to fit me.

We at arrived at home around supper time, and Edward and Mr. Masen were about to be seated. Two maids I have never met before came to grab the bags of clothes from us.

"Oh! Bella, I must introduce you to the maids and butler. We don't have many, so it will be quite fast." Elizabeth called the small group of people to the foyer.

Three women- two elderly- and one middle- aged- and an elderly man came from all different rooms.

"Everyone, this is Bella Marie."

"Call me Bella, please." I still disliked anyone calling me Miss Marie. Mrs. Masen pointed to each maid and butler as she introduced me to each of them.

"Bella, this is Mary, whom you've met already, this is Anne-" she pointed to the other elderly woman that was very thin with gray hair- "this is Julianne-" she had brown hair and blue eyes, with a small smile on her face, and was a little taller than I was- "and this is Arthur-" he looked very cheerful, and was short and plump.

"It is very nice to meet you all."

"The pleasure is ours," they said simultaneously. I had to laugh at that, it was like they practiced their greeting. They all left the room and continued their own work, and we continued our way to the dining room.

Mary and I came out of my room after I changed into a new dress Mrs. Masen bought earlier. It was a light blue, long evening dress. Elizabeth told me while shopping that blue complimented my skin beautifully, so now most of my attire was different shades of blue.

As I made my way to the dining room, Mr. and Mrs. Masen were not there, but Edward was already standing near his chair and waiting for everyone. He looked up from the floor and smiled widely when he spotted me at the doorway. I stared at him with a small smile on my face, as I walked to the seat next to his, thankfully without tripping. As I approached him, he pulled out my chair politely and I gladly sat in the chair in return.

"Quite the gentleman," I murmured while pushed the chair in easily. He must have heard me, because he began to chuckle.

He sat next to me and spoke to me. "How was your first shopping trip, Bella?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. Did he really want to know how a shopping trip- for dresses, I might add- went? "Well, to be honest, I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would." He laughed even louder and I blushed pink.

"That makes the two of us," he said, still laughing, "I believe that shopping uninteresting, my mother thinks it is needed to survive, and my father simply does not care." I chuckled at his statement- his family were very different people in their likes and dislikes.

"What does your father not care for?" I jumped at the deep voice behind me. Mr. and Mrs. Masen were walking in through the doorway from the foyer with their arms linked together. He pulled out the chair for her once they got to the table and they both sat. Elizabeth looked at me reassuringly, and I nodded.

It was time to tell everyone the whole truth. "I have to continue my story for all of you to hear." This called attention from everyone at the table, and I retold what I said to Elizabeth when we were walking to the stores. I didn't cry as much as I had before, I held in the sobs as much as I could. Even though I was always the smallest in size and status, I never liked to show weakness.

I kept looking at my lap, not bothering to look up to see any of their reactions. Elizabeth held my left hand the whole time, squeezing it in reassurance every once in a while. When I was at the part of my past that I hated the most, I felt a warm hand hold my hand that was still on my lap.

I glanced at the person whom the hand belonged to and his eyes were full of the same emotions from the time I told my first story: sorrow, comfort, that other emotion, but there was a stronger emotion that almost masked all the others- anger. Edward could have been angry at the many things about me. He could have been mad that I hid, and didn't trust him enough with this part of my past. I didn't blame him though, I didn't care.

Once I was done, Edward stood up, mumbled an 'excuse me' and stormed out of the dining room and up the stairs. I looked back at my lap, regretting telling them my past. I could feel tears bordering my eyes and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Masen.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Masen. I shouldn't have told you that, maybe I should go for a while."

"Don't regret you told us, Bella," Mr. Masen said in a surprisingly deep voice. He had the same anger filled eyes that Edward had, "you needed to tell us this. We wouldn't want you to feel guilty when you're staying here. You had the right to tell us and to run away from that man. I could help you put him away and in jail, if you want, Bella."

I panicked. "No! I mean, no one knows he has a stepdaughter or that I even exist, and that won't help anyone in the situation. I'm not there anymore, so you don't have to worry about it." He nodded his head and looked apologetically at me.

I turned to Mrs. Masen, but she was staring outside the room to the stairs with a worried expression.

While she was still looking up the staircase as she told us, "Maybe I should-"

I interrupted her, "Umm, no it's alright I think I should talk to Edward about this. I already know why he's angry." I mumbled the last part quiet enough for no one to hear. She nodded in agreement and I excused myself from dinner. I walked up the stairs, almost falling in the ridiculous heels twice, and went to the door across the hall from my room.

I knocked on it quietly. What was I going to tell him? I'm sorry I had a traumatizing past? Before I could answer my own questions the door opened and I was met with anger-filled green eyes. It was silent for a moment, so I spoke first.

"Edward, I'm sorry that you're angry with me, I shouldn't have told you in the first place. All I'm doing is invading your family, and I'm just… sorry."

His angry look softened, and his voice was soft, "Bella, I'm not angry with _you_, I'm angry at the idea… the _reality_ that someone would want to hurt you, or hurt you at all. To tell you the truth, I think that you are too good to be hurt. I don't care that you didn't tell me about your past, but I am angry about what happened in it. I do care for you Bella, a lot, ever since I caught you from falling next to the train station and the thought of someone hurting you at all… it pains me." I smiled at him, tears almost pouring from my eyes. Edward was beautiful, and he had a beautiful heart and soul too.

The next thing I knew I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him so tight I thought he would explode in my grasp. He was shocked at first, and then his strong arms held me by the waist and lifted me up. Even in the high heels, I was a head shorter than him. I gasped in surprise and Edward gently put me down and we slowly unwound our arms- and I suddenly felt that I was missing something again.

"So, will you be fine now?" I asked. I could see the anger drain away from his face and I smiled. Truly, it pained me to see Edward so furious or sad. It was always nice to see him just happy.

"I think I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself, if you don't mind." I just smiled and nodded. When I walked back downstairs Elizabeth was sitting on the chair in the foyer. She looked at me with hopeful eyes, not wanting to see her son hurt.

"He'll be fine," I reassured her, "he just needs time to think is all."

She looked relieved that Edward was thinking in his room. "Thank you for checking on him, dear. I'm sorry you had to see him go off like that. Sometimes he just gets very… protective of others." _Does he do this every time he's angry? _I wondered to myself. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked up the stairs to her room.

I smiled at Mrs. Masen. "I'm glad I could help."

Now I had a few hours to myself, and I didn't know what to do. I walked into the parlor ands saw Mr. Masen reading a book about the law. I looked at the bookshelf and knew at an instant exactly what I wanted to do.

"Do you mind if I borrow a book to read, Mr. Masen?" He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Of course you may, Bella. The books in the library are mostly law books and non-fiction. I'm not sure if that would interest you." He smiled more apologetically to me.

I just shook my head and smiled back. "It's no matter. I read mostly anything I can find. What about the books on the wall over there?"

I gestured to them and he fixed his eyes on the books. "Oh, those are all classic and old books. You may read those if you'd like." I said a quick 'thank you' and Mr. Masen returned to his reading. I walked to the large bookshelf and skimmed through all of the titles.

I grabbed _Romeo and Juliet _and walked to the foyer to give Mr. Masen some quiet time. _I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to hear me reading aloud when he's so interested in the one in his hands._ I sat at the bottom step on the stairs, and scooted myself to the side so as not to block the small way to the steps.

I flipped to the first page, and began reading aloud, whispering to myself all the words I knew. I started practicing to read when I was young, and the books at the Dwyer House were excelled for me at the time. I have improved- having read a book on the English language and part of the Dictionary- I've learned a lot, and learned new words and life lessons along the way. These kinds of books, though, I've never read. It looked very old, and used different words I haven't heard of. I read it out loud, and surprisingly understood most of it; it was a remarkable book about the star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet.

I was in the middle of the book when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Edward coming, and I beamed up at him. Once he got to the bottom step, he sat beside me. "What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

I showed him the book cover, "Romeo and Juliet, it's a very nice book."

"Ah, it must be one of Mother's classic novels then." He glanced at the page I was reading and looked back at me.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

He chuckled a little. "Because Mother's books are more interesting than Father's books of law. And none of Father's books would look that old." I laughed, and I heard him chuckle a little too.

Once I calmed down, I caught on to his opinion and asked, "Do you not like to learn about the law?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Actually no, I don't like it. My father wants me to just like him- a successful lawyer. But I want to join the army. I want to serve my country and honor it. And I'm still considered a minor, just one more year and I can fight for our country." I was taken aback by his small speech. Why would he want to leave his happy family, he could get killed out there! I've heard of the war going on, and I didn't like it at all.

I just stared at him with my mouth open. "What? But… what about your parents? What if you get killed out there?" I thought of Edward out there, and now I regret picturing it in my mind.

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. Just by his eyes I could tell he was very determined on risking his life for his country. "Nevermind. It's not my business on what you want in the future. I'm sorry for prying." Before he could do anything to stop me, I walked up the stairs to my room, and closed the door.

I heard footsteps outside of my room, and someone knocked on the door. "Bella… please let me in. I think we need to talk." I didn't answer, but before I had a chance to, I heard Mary's voice.

"Master Edward! You know better than to disturb a woman! She is probably having time to herself right now. Go on to your own room now, you must get ready for bed." Edward walked away, and Mary came into the room.

She saw my saddened face and came to sit on the bed with me. "What has you down, dearie?" she asked me, her expression softened.

"Is he really going to join the army, Mary?" She immediately knew who I was talking about.

She thought for a while, and then she spoke. "The parents have not approved of the idea, but he is planning to, yes. Mr. Masen wants him to be a lawyer, and Mrs. Masen just wants her baby safe. He has this very… protective side to himself, and believes that the best way to show is by serving for his country."

I absorbed every word. I understood why he wanted to go, but I couldn't let him leave me. Why did I have to be so selfish about this? In the few days I have known him, I already knew much about him. We have grown close, and that electric shock I feel whenever he touches my skin, it makes me happy to have him around. More importantly though, his mother didn't want him hurt, or worse, and I didn't want that either. I nodded my head at Mary, and she helped me get ready for bed. I'll think it over later, I thought. Once Mary left the room, I grabbed Crackers out of the drawer to help comfort me. I would need to get him more food, and tell the Masens about him. Maybe in a couple of days. I thought of Edward, and me not wanting to let him go. What did this mean? We were basically strangers, but we couldn't let go of each other.

I looked at Crackers, and as if on cue, he touched his nose to mine and comforted me. I relaxed a little, and when he noticed, he padded over to my collarbone and snuggled into my neck for sleep.

I fell asleep after a few minutes, and I dreamed of Romeo and Juliet. Only Romeo and Juliet were not Romeo and Juliet. There was me, embraced by the arms of a beautiful, green- eyed Edward. My Edward.

The morning started off normally, Mary woke me up and got me ready for the day, I came to the dining hall and ate breakfast with the Masens, and Mr. Masen went to work. It was as if the two tough conversations I had with them the day before were forgotten.

After breakfast, I got up from the table to grab my book in my room. There was nothing much else to do, so I grabbed the book from the bedside table and sat on the chair next to the window. I left my door open if anyone needed me.

As I was about to open my book, someone knocked lightly on the open door and my head shot up. Edward was standing there, leaning in the room.

"May I come in?" He looked at me with sad eyes, and I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go, holding him together and pushing the sadness away.

I closed the book and motioned him in. "Of course."

He walked in slowly, sauntering over to the foot of the bed and sat there facing me. "I think we should talk about last night, Bella." I looked down, I couldn't deal with this idea. I didn't want Edward to leave.

"Bella, please look at me. I don't want to see you sad." His voice was so pained, and I couldn't help the idea that I caused him to feel sad because of me being selfish, so I looked at him before he could say another word.

I felt tears bordering my eyes. "You can't leave your family, Edward. I understand that you want to protect them, but I don't think they could let you go, and neither could I." I paused, to let myself breathe. "But, it's your life and your decision, not mine. So, I shouldn't worry about it, right?"

For a moment he didn't speak, but he stared at me with sadness and guilt burning through his eyes. I stared at my lap, with my book in hand. I couldn't look at the pained expression anymore, and the tears fell.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but you should worry about this situation, because you are part of my life now. I know my parents won't be able to let me go join the army, and I could join, knowing they would be safe. But you, Bella, I wouldn't want to leave you alone for any second of my life. I wouldn't know you would be safe unless you were in my arms with me. I wouldn't- I couldn't- rest peacefully knowing you were in another part of the world far away from me. I feel especially compelled to protect you, and I just want you with me wherever I am. You have made this decision much harder, because now I want to be close to you more than the world itself." My head shot up, and a small smile crept up my face as I saw the sincere look in his eyes.

"You really mean that? You want me in your life, even if I just fell into it?"

He laughed, "Yes, of course. I don't know what it is, Bella. But it's like I've known you my whole life, and I'm not sure if I'm saying too much."

My smile grew wider, and my now joy- filled tears fell faster. I jumped from the chair and onto his lap, hugging him around his neck like there was no tomorrow. I blushed fiery red, and he laughed loudly as his arms found their way around my waist. My head fit right in the crook of his neck and he breathed deeply when he buried his face in my hair. It was like we were created for each other, one of us fit perfectly with the other.

"You're not saying too much," I told him, "you said exactly what I feel."

And we stayed like that for hours, drowning in each other's presence, both of us not making a move to break out of our hold on the other.

**_A/N:_**_ Man, that was pretty epic, don't ya say? There were lots of confessions from Edward, so we had Bella confession time and Edward confession time. Just tell me how you felt about this chapter. Review please. Smiley face_


	8. 4th of July

**_A/N:_**_ For this chapter I skipped a couple of days. It's kind of just fluff but there are some key points in it too. Happy late 4th of July! Hehehe_

Chapter 7: 4th of July

"So it's all arranged then?"

"Yes, you will not be able to get you in a school, but we want you to have more education than you already have. So Edward has agreed to tutor you on some things he has learned in school. Surprise!" I liked this idea of being "home schooled", it meant I could spend more time with Edward, if that were possible.

Ever since we had that conversation in my room, we have been inseparable. He didn't have school yet, so we spent the day with each other, he was my best- my only- friend. But we didn't get to go out much.

_Flashback_

_ It was the middle of the day, and Edward and I were bored. I have finished reading Romeo and Juliet the day before, so we had all day to do something else. _

_"I have an idea," he said as he stopped pacing the parlor. I was sitting on the chair and looking out the window. I could tell as he paced he was staring at me the whole time._

_I looked at him and smiled. "What might that be?"_

_He walked up to me and reached for my hand. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up. "We could go to the park." He smiled wide. I haven't been outside since I went shopping with Edward's mother._

_"I'd love to go to the park! What would we do though? We have to ask your parents first though." I started thinking of what we could do, and I had to remember that first class had to be very proper in public places._

_Edward saw my expression. "We could do anything you want. And the only parent you really have to ask to not get into trouble is my father." Since Mr. Masen didn't have to work until later today, he was still at the house in his study._

_I pulled Edward up the stairs. What can I say? It was my first time going to the park. I saw Mr. Masen working on something, and I knocked on the door lightly. He glanced up, and smiled at me. He seemed stressed._

_"Good afternoon, Bella. What can I do for you?" I smiled nervously and bit my lip. I never really liked asking people for favors._

_"Um-"_

_"Father, I'd like to take Bella to the park. May we go?" Well someone was excited wasn't he?_

_Mr. Masen thought about it, for a long while. "You may go… if you follow my small amount of rules." Edward sighed and nodded his head. I walked back to him and waited._

_"Alright, well you shouldn't go out too much, since Bella is unknown to the rest of the world and we wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious about anything." He looked at us again, and I had a feeling that that rule had a double meaning. "And remember how to act out there." Yes, there were double meanings in those rules. "Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, thank you!" Edward and I said in synchrony. We smiled at him and walked out the room. Once we were in the hall I hugged Edward briefly. "Thank you, Edward! This is a wonderful idea! I'm so thrilled!" _

_He hugged me back and laughed. "You are quite welcome, Bella. I should take you to the park more often." I laughed._

_"Hey now, you need to remember the rules, alright." I scolded him jokingly. I knew that Mr. Masen did not quite approve my closeness to Edward, but he trusted us enough to keep his reputation well for his family. _

_End flashback_

So, I haven't gone outside since I went to the park with Edward, where we walked, talked, and when it was just us in the park, he chased me around until it was time to leave. But today was the Fourth of July, and the Masens said we were all going out at night to see fireworks.

But first, I had to have my first tutoring session with Edward.

"Remind me again why I am forced to teach you things that you would be more than happy to read?" He knew how much I loved to read, so Elizabeth and I agreed that I would not need many lessons on English, but everything else. I have read about some other subjects, but never fully understood them.

I put my hand over my heart, and pretended to look very hurt. "Do you not wish me to have an education, Edward? Do you want me to live, not knowing anything about the world?" He chuckled, and I smiled.

"Of course I want you to have an education. But I don't know why I have to do it."

"Well, if you didn't want to spend the day with me, you could have said so. But your mother told you to, and being the gentleman you are, you should follow her instructions. Therefore, you are stuck with me for the rest of the day." I had a smug smile now, and he just laughed harder at my reasoning.

"I see your point." And with that, he started the lesson on Independence Day. I learned everything about it that he knew, and I could tell this was one of his favorite topics.

By the time he was done, it was already time to leave. I had a lesson about America the whole day. Edward was more than happy to teach me about, and he ended up talking about it the whole day.

We started after breakfast- first he read with me about it, then we had lunch. And then he talked about the wars for the rest of the day until dinner, and even after dinner he was teaching me about the effects of the wars until Mary brought me up the stairs to get dressed.

Elizabeth and I dressed according to the colors of the American flag. I had a blue gown with a white laced bow around my waist and a white cardigan over, while Mrs. Masen dressed in a red gown with a white silk bow and a white bonnet. The men's suits were dark navy blue and were, well, they were suits. I especially admired how this family had much pride in their country.

We walked out of the house, and I loved the sight I saw before me. The street was decorated with small American flags hanging from buildings, banners were hung on stores announcing the holiday sales, and people were walking on the sidewalks to see the fireworks.

We began down the street to the park that Edward and I went to. He told me they went there and sat on a blanket in the grass every year for the Fourth of July to watch the fireworks ever since he was a child.

The park was only a few minutes of a walk, so it did not take us long to get there and find a spot to sit before more people came. Edward and Mr. Masen set up the blanket as Elizabeth and I were talking. No one ever mentioned anything in my past, and I was grateful for it. They knew I wanted to push it as far away my mind would allow it.

"How do you like the lessons with Edward, Bella?" I smiled and reran the lesson from this afternoon.

"I liked it very much, and I think Edward had more fun teaching me about the history of today than I had learning about it." We both laughed, and then Elizabeth looked as if she was putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Speaking of Edward-"she was stopped by Mr. Masen, who came over to us.

He looked at his wife curiously, "What are the two women talking about over here?"

Elizabeth laughed at his expression, "Oh, nothing." He smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes. It was like she knew what he was going to do.

Mr. Masen turned to his son, who was standing by the blanket. "Hey, son! What might two women be talking about all the way over here, far away from two handsome men?" I laughed at Mr. Masen. I have never witnessed him being so care-free before. It was quite funny.

Edward looked up, chuckled, then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Father, what _would_ they be talking about?" I laughed even more, and Elizabeth began to chuckle.

Mr. Masen started to walk towards Edward, "We should leave them to talking then, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, you should!" Elizabeth yelled back, smiling at her laughing husband.

"I've never seen Mr. Masen like this before," I told her once I calmed down.

She smiled, her eyes locked on him. "He just won a case- a very tough case, I might add- and just in time too. He's just glad he got to come off of work early to relax with his family." She wrapped an arm around me and I wrapped mine around her. The Masens were so kind and caring, and they really did treat me like family.

We walked over to the blanket, where the boys were already sitting. Elizabeth dropped her arm and so did I, and she sat on Mr. Masen's lap. She pecked him on the lips and turned forward. I sat next to Edward, putting my legs to my side, so as to not rip the dress.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Are you excited?" I chuckled.

"I am very excited, but you sound more excited than I am right now."

"I am just excited that you get to see this for the first time." Why was he so nice to me? I still didn't understand, even if he told me he cared about me, it was still unbelievable that someone as perfect as him would want someone as scarred as me in his life.

"Why do I have to be so lucky?" I whispered to myself, but he must have heard me, because he leaned his head away from mine and looked into my eyes.

He had a serious but soft expression, "You are lucky because you deserve to be happy, Bella. You have had a terrible past, but I guarantee you that luck will give you a better future." I gave him a sad smile, and he stared at me, until I heard a loud bang.

I jumped, and covered my mouth to keep my self from screaming. I looked in front of me and Edward tilted my head up. There, I saw gleaming specks of red lights in the starry night sky.

Another bang sounded, but I didn't jump, because there was bright blue added to the red. I heard small chuckles next to me, and when I looked at them, they stopped quickly and turned to watch the sky.

I kept watching in awe, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He placed his cheek on top of my head, and I breathed in deeply to control my heart.

"Thank you, Edward." I felt content at that moment, and I couldn't be any more at peace.

He didn't say anything for a while. "For what?"

"Everything." He tilted his head and kissed the top of my head. My happiness had just reached a new level.

When the fireworks were over, we packed up and left the park. I was almost half asleep, so Edward held onto me and supported my weight. I thought that boy's tutoring session tired my brain out, along with the laughing at Mr. Masen.

Mr. Masen opened the door and everyone stepped in. Mrs. Masen went to the dining room Mr. Masen followed. Edward began to carry me upstairs until there was a shriek. I woke up instantly, and Edward and I raced back down the stairs to see what happened. We walked quickly to the dining room and were welcomed to the sight of a frightened Mrs. Masen being carried by a shocked Mr. Masen. I could've laughed at the sight, but something brought my attention more. There was Crackers, staring curiously at the couple. I quickly picked him up off the floor and Mrs. Masen was brought to her feet.

"Where did that come from?!" Oh my goodness. I forgot to tell them about Crackers. I must have forgotten to give him food then! How much more idiotic can I get!

I bit my lip and blushed furiously. "Well… Mr. and Mrs. Masen, this is Crackers. Crackers, this is the Masens." They were confused at first, then realization dawned them.

"It's yours?" They asked simultaneously. I merely nodded.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you I had an animal friend, but I found him in the forest and he hasn't left me since. He has only been in my room, but I guess I forgot to bring him more crackers so he came down here for food."

They both had similar looks of shock, and their mouths hung open. I looked down to the floor. "Well, this is a surprise." Mr. Masen said.

He continued after a while, "He may stay here as well, only if you keep him from leaving… messes all over the house." I looked up in shock, then my smile grew wide.

"Of course! Of course, I'll keep him in my room or put him outside. Thank you, Mr. Masen!" I was beaming up at him, and I couldn't help myself. I rushed towards him and hugged him. At first I could tell he was in complete shock, then he relaxed and laughed. His arms wrapped around me, and it was a nice feeling having a father figure. He was my comforting father figure.

I let go of him and turned my attention to Crackers, who was still in my hand. "You get to stay, Crackers!"

"Well, hold on. I still need to make more rules." Mr. Masen always had rules or obligations for something, which should be totally understandable coming from a lawyer.

"Of course." I nodded my head and turned back to him.

He thought for a moment. "Okay, well I will allow him in the house only with you with the creature. And it should not go near Elizabeth, he may live outside on the tree near your window, if you're alright with that." I wanted to jump for joy.

"Yes, of course. I agree with all of your terms and conditions," I said, and I jokingly raised my right hand as an oath. I practically ran to the backyard and rushed to find the tree near my window, after I took the heels off of my feet and picked up my dress a little over my ankles.

I found the tree, then placed Crackers on the nearest branch to the ground. He immediately ran back to my hand before I could move it. I giggled, and put him on the branch again.

I pointed to my window. "I will be right up there, so just climb up to see me. Goodnight." He nodded and ran up the trunk of the tree. I could see him on a high branch right in front of my window, peering inside to find me. I just laughed quietly at him and walked back inside.

I walked into the dining room, but I only saw Edward. I was about to ask, but he beat me to it. "They went upstairs to get ready for bed. Mother is still pretty surprised about Crackers." I nodded in recognition.

Edward then held out his arm, beckoning me forward. "Shall we return upstairs, Miss Marie?" I still didn't like to be called that, but it was adorable when Edward said it.

"Of course, Mr. Masen." I laughed as I took his arm and laid my head on his arm.

"Mr. Masen is my father. Please, call me Mr. Masen Jr." I laughed a while longer, and we began to walk to the staircase. He stopped at my room, and opened the door. I walked forward and turned back to Edward.

"Well, thank you Mr. Masen Jr., for everything." I smiled and I thought of the most daring act I would ever think of. I came closer to him, then quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked into my room and shut the door as quickly as I could. I saw his expression before the door shut and I quietly giggled to myself.

I could tell he was still standing there; it was like some secret connection we had knowing how close the other one was. "Goodnight, Edward," I called from my room. This seemed to bring him back to reality, because I heard a small 'Goodnight, Bella' as his steps became distant.

I let out a small laugh, and began to feel the sensation of the small kiss. It was the same electric pulse, but stronger. It left me with wanting more than what I had given. I had dressed into my night gown myself, letting Mary get her sleep.

The kiss had me thinking, and I needed to organize my thoughts. I cared for Edward, he was my best friend. He made me feel safe, he was my protector. He felt exactly what I felt when we were together, but what does that mean?

I sat on my bed, trying to figure out what I felt, and what he felt. There was always that missing emotion I knew nothing about in his eyes when he looked at me. He wanted to be close to me at all times, I had him rethinking his future for Pete's sake! What did it mean? Think Bella, think!

Then the feeling hit me, like a brick building fell on me. How could I be so stupid?

**_A/N:_**_ I'm sorry, it seemed like a great place to end, but you all pretty much now what _the feeling _is. And I'm sorry I have been gone for a while, I had no internet.:( So next chapter it's going to be pretty lovey- dovey. Review please :)._


	9. I'm Quite Sure That I Think I Love You

Chapter 8: I'm Quite Sure That I Think I Love You

_Then the feeling hit me, like a brick building fell on me. How could I be so stupid?_

"I love Edward Masen Jr." I said to myself. To make sure I was hearing myself correctly, I repeated it. "I'm in love with Edward Masen Jr.!" I almost yelled it aloud, but I just whisper- yelled instead. I wouldn't want to raise suspicion.

It all makes so much sense, how I acted when I was around him, the electric feeling when we touched. I felt like I was in Romeo and Juliet, only less tragic. I had to thank the book. Without it, I didn't think I would have this epiphany if I didn't understand the feeling in the book. But the book underestimated the feeling of love: it was so much better in reality.

I was going to jump for joy until I heard footsteps coming my way. I stopped bouncing in excitement and pulled the bed covers over myself. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I summoned quietly. The door creaked open, and Mary poked her head through.

"I heard a noise from this room, did you settle in already, Bella?" She looked very tired.

I smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Mary. Just go get some rest, you looked exhausted." She whispered a 'goodnight' and closed the door quietly. That night, I didn't get much sleep, I was too happy thinking of someone loving me to close my eyes.

In the morning, I didn't feel tired from my lack of sleep the night before. I felt like I was floating in happiness.

I didn't realize I came into the dining room fully dressed until the beautiful soft voice pulled me out of my reverie. "Someone is very happy today. I wonder why?" He smiled, his eyes full of mock curiosity. Did he already know why I was smiling like I just found a lost treasure? Did he have the same epiphany? I would save those questions for later, I told myself. So I just shrugged and began to eat breakfast.

I could tell he was gazing at me the whole time, unless his mother or father were talking to him. Once we were finished, Edward and I went to the parlor to have another tutor session while Mr. Masen went to work and Elizabeth went to her craft room.

Edward was distracted during our lesson. I could tell because he would stop speaking for a while, in the middle of teaching me about the American Revolution. My thoughts wandered as well. Was he thinking about my kiss? Should I not have done that?

He trailed off again, and I looked up at him from the book we were holding. He was gazing at me, and I stared back. His eyes were intense and bright and beautiful, and he was just looking at my dull brown eyes. Then a thought brought me back to reality: Did he love me back? I blinked, and he kept gazing at me. Then I waved my hand in front of his face, and he blinked and refocused.

He smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I guess I am a little distracted today."

"I can tell," I laughed awkwardly, "Maybe we should take a break?" He smiled and closed the book.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked me after a moment.

I thought for a while, then an idea came to my mind. "May we play a game?"

He chuckled quietly, "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, we may ask each other any question, but you have to have an answer for it as well and we take turns."

He nodded. "Let's start off easy. What is your full name?" he asked.

I giggled at the question, "Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer." He looked surprised at my name. "I changed it," I simply stated, answering the question in his eyes.

"Edward Anthony Masen Jr."

"When is your birthday?"

"June 20th, 1901."

"September 13th, 1901." He nodded, then had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What is your favorite color?" he continued, as he gazed at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Green," I finally said.

He kept staring at me, and I was completely dazzled. "Brown," he said after a few moments.

I had to think of another question other than the one that was been running through my mind. "What do you think your future would be like?"

He was silent for a while, then answered, "I would be in the Army for a few years, then I would come home and become a pianist. I would have a beautiful wife and wonderful children when I come back."

I smiled at his answer, that would be a great future for him. He deserved it. I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes, trying to imagine my future. "I would be living in a house with a family called the Masens for a while, then when their son leaves for the Army, I'll explore the world. Then when I come back to see him again, he will be gone." I felt a few tears fall from my eyes. "Then I will live with his parents again, because they were the only family that ever loved me." I had a small smile on my face as I thought of the Masens.

I leaned forward on my chair, and wiped my eyes. When I looked to Edward, he had a saddened face. He placed his hand softly on my cheek, and I placed my hand on his.

"You know I would never leave you as long as you are in my world, right?"

I nodded, "I'm just worried about it. And you know I would never leave you." We stared at each other with sad smiles.

I looked down and finally gained enough courage to ask him, just then. "We are still playing the game, Edward."

"Yes?"

"So I have one more question to ask you." He nodded and let me continue.

I bit my lip, and light bush was creeping to my face. I took a deep breath, and looked to his face again, "Do you love me?"

He had a sense of shock on his face, and I instantly regretted asking. I looked to my lap again and dropped my hand from my face, but Edward placed his other hand on my other cheek so he could cradle my head in his hands. His eyes were intense when he was looking at me. "Yes."

"What?"

"I'm quite sure that I think I love you, Bella." I was shocked, then I smiled brightly. A smile crept to his face as well, then his cheeks turned a faint pink color. He was blushing. That was adorable.

I placed my hands on each side of his face, and mimicked his hold on my head. I didn't until then that we inched nearer to each other while we talked, because our knees were touching then. "I'm quite sure that I think I love you too, Edward." I inched my face closer to his, and he did the same.

Then there were footsteps coming down the stairs. Edward and I backed away from each other, and Elizabeth came into the room. She looked at us and smiled, then glanced at the closed book and looked at us questioningly. "We were taking a break," Edward told her.

She nodded and turned to me. "Bella, do you mind if I show you something really quickly?" I stood up and she took my hand. I looked back at Edward apologetically, and he chuckled silently as I was pulled out of the room.

Elizabeth pulled all the way up the stairs and into her craft room. She left me at the door way, and she walked into the room. She walked to a small table in the corner of the room and opened a small box. She took out something long, but small and enclosed it in her hands. She turned around and walked back to me.

"Well, Bella. Ever since I met you, you have been like a daughter to me. You have brought much joy into our family when we helped you. You have especially brought happiness to my son, and had him rethinking his decision to join the Army. And for that I am grateful. I understand that he just wants to help his country, but you have brought something to him that I don't want him to leave behind and may not come back to. I know that you love him, Bella. And I know that he loves you too." I was shocked by her words. How did she know? Edward and I only told each other today. Then I thought, she was already a woman in love, so she would know all of the signs of it.

"And I would just like to give you this, Bella." She opened her hand, and there was the most beautiful item I had ever seen. It was a simple silver necklace, but the charm was extraordinary. It was shaped as a dragonfly, and there were small emerald stones embedded in between tiny diamonds. I gasped and looked at Elizabeth.

"I can't take this. It's yours, and it is surely expensive."

She rolled her eyes, "My mother gave it to me, as her mother gave it to her, and so on. It is an heirloom that the mothers of my family give to their daughters. Bella, I love you like my own daughter, and some time in the future you are going to be my daughter officially." I had tears in my eyes, and I hugged her. She hugged me back, and I felt her hands move to my neck and attach the necklace to me. When I let go of her, there it was. The necklace was hanging from my neck beautifully.

I looked back to Elizabeth, "Thank you," I muttered and she smiled widely. I hugged her again briefly.

"Now go back to your lesson, Bella," she said with mock seriousness, and I beamed at her. As I walked out of the craft room, I was rethinking my future. Now it was of Edward and I, in the arms of each other on our wedding day.

_**A/N:** Sorry, it's kinda short. I'll update as soon as I can. First kiss could possibly be the next chapter... or the next... muahaha. Boop._


	10. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 9: Birthday Surprise

I felt very content everywhere I went now. It has been a couple of months since Edward and I said we loved each other. If it was possible, Edward and I became closer than we ever have before, but we haven't kissed just yet. But everyone in the house could tell that we've gotten closer. Elizabeth told everyone in the house, even Mr. Masen, and he handled it quite well.

_Flashback_

_After mine ad Edward's tutor session, we walked to the dining room hand-in-hand. When we saw Mr. Masen at the table already, we dropped our hands to our sides. Elizabeth said she did not want to tell him yet, because she wanted to prepare him by letting him see us together for the past month._

_"Elizabeth said she has something to tell me about you two." I tensed and so did Edward. We sat in our normal seats on the dinner table._

_There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, are you going to tell me?" _

_Elizabeth kept picking at her dinner and took a sip of her wine. "Later, dear." He grunted in frustration, and we continued in the silent dinner. _

_Elizabeth kept looking from me, to Edward, to Mr. Masen. Then, in the middle of the dinner, Elizabeth blurted it out. "Edward loves Bella," she simply stated. Edward choked on his food, and Mr. Masen looked very shocked. "And Bella loves Edward." I choked on my water and coughed a bit. My face turned red and I looked to Mr. Masen. He seemed to have calmed down._

_"Well," he stuttered, "that's …great." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him. "I really don't know what to say. I guess I should have noticed though. I am a lawyer, and I didn't even put the pieces together until now that you two are inseparable. And I wouldn't want to change that." I smiled at him and he smiled back, then had a contemplating look in his eyes._

_"Just let me set a few rules first." Edward put hid his face in his hands and I giggled quietly. "So, if you want to live in this house, please, no… canoodling I should say, under my roof. The two of you shall not be in the same room unless the door is always open. When you are in public, there will be no displays of affection. I'm doing this for my reputation and yours. Edward, you know how to be a gentleman, be a gentleman to Bella. Bella, be your… womanly self- do I really need to talk to the children like this, darling?" _

_Elizabeth giggled. "You are the one who is making the rules."_

_Mr. Masen sighed, "Well, you two can figure out the rest. I think I'll go to bed now. Excuse me." He got up from the table and walked out of the room. I looked to Elizabeth and she was trying to hold in her laughs._

_"That went better than expected," she said, and I giggled along with her. I turned to Edward, and he had a look of complete shock etched on his face. _

_I waved my hand in front of his face, "Edward?" When I called his name, he blinked a few times and looked at me. "Canoodling?"_

_End Flashback_

Today was my birthday, and I was excited to spend the day with Masens. Edward said he had a surprise planned for me, and even though I didn't want them giving me anything, I was excited about what the surprise was.

I walked down the stairs in the morning, a little groggy from waking up earlier than usual. "Surprise!" I heard. I jumped and my hand flew to my heart. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and there was a large cake in the middle of them that read 'Happy Birthday Bella' in blue icing. My heart finally calmed down, and a bright smile came to my face. I came down the rest of the stairs, and hugged everyone in the room.

"Wow, thank you. This is amazing." I felt tears border my eyes.

"Well you deserve it, Bella," Elizabeth told me. I hugged her tightly, then walked to Edward.

I grabbed his hand and looked up to him. "Was this my surprise?" I asked curiously.

He smiled, "No, this was a surprise from the family. I still have to give you mine later." I sighed and nodded. We walked to the dining room to eat breakfast. After breakfast the family sang 'Happy Birthday' and I helped cut out the cake. I handed a piece to everyone and it was like a small party for the rest of the day.

I kept asking Edward about the surprise throughout the whole day, I just didn't like to wait for it. I was sitting on his lap as we were talking in the parlor, since I didn't have to have lessons on my birthday. "At least tell me when you are going to show me?" I asked. Then I put a sad expression on my face and made my eyes wide, because I knew he loved my eyes.

"That is adorable," he said, but didn't answer my question. I kept staring at him with the same expression on my face, and I made my eyes wider. He sighed loudly, and I knew he gave up. I smiled widely and he chuckled, "Fine. But only because you made that face and I love you. I will give you your surprise when the sun begins to set." I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"I will only tell you that, you'll have to wait for the rest." I groaned in frustration, and he just laughed.

When it was finally almost sunset, Mary pulled me to my room and put me in a dark blue dress that went up to my ankles. It had a silk ribbon wrapped around my waist, and it simple but still elegant. The heels were a matching color, and had little bows at the top. I kept the necklace Elizabeth gave to me on, wherever I went. When Edward asked about and I told him what his mother said to me, he was almost to tears and embraced me lovingly. I walked out of the room, and immediately found Edward waiting for me in a handsome black suit. I could tell he was in awe when he looked to me, and I was pretty dazzled myself. I watched him the whole time I came down the stairs, and almost tripped on the last step. When I got to Edward, I was already bouncing in excitement.

"Are you ready?" I nodded enthusiastically, and he chuckled. He held out his arm, and I wrapped my arm around his. I guessed that Mr. and Mrs. Masen knew we were going somewhere, because they didn't argue when we left.

We walked down the steps of the porch and I looked to him. "Do you mind if we walk?" he asked me. I shook my head, and then leaned it against his shoulder. There were still a few people outside, but the city streets were clearing out. I sighed happily, as we walked down the sidewalk to my surprise.

"Hey, Edward!" I jumped at the sound of the two voices calling Edward. We stopped walking and I looked to my side and saw two teenage boys walking out of a house. They both looked exactly the same, with black hair and dark eyes, and I guessed they were twins. When they noticed me, they looked shocked, and then they smiled simultaneously.

"Who's your friend, Edward?" one of them asked.

"This is Bella, Bella these are my best friend Jeffrey and Jason," he gestured to them, from left to right.

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly, and they smiled.

They turned to look at Edward with wide grins, and Edward rolled his eyes. "So, Edward finally has a girl, eh?" Jason said.

Edward began walking away, "Alright, well see you later." I looked back and they were laughing and talking to themselves. I turned forward, and looked at Edward wryly. He saw my expression, "What?"

"So you finally have a girl, eh?" I repeated the question Jason asked. He chuckled.

"Well I do, in fact, and her name is Bella Marie." I thought it was nice that Edward did not use my full name, because he knew it reminded me of them. I beamed at him and leaned my head on his shoulder again. We turned onto a familiar corner, and I knew exactly where we were going.

I'm positive he knew that I already knew where we were going, so I didn't say anything. I was practically skipping the rest of the way to the park, and Edward was silently chuckling beside me. When we got there, I abruptly stopped and had tears in my eyes.

In the middle of the park, were small candles on the grass and some in the trees, placed where they would not catch fire. The park was completely empty, except for Edward and I. Edward guided my immobile body closer, and I could see that the candles were arranged to spell 'Happy Birthday, My Bella'. I let go of his arm, only to hug him as tight as I could from his side. He embraced me in his arms, and I looked at the candles again. I noticed a small shadow running toward us, and as the candles lit around it, I noticed it was Crackers holding a small piece of folded paper. He ran up my dress and into my hand that I was now holding out, then he placed the paper there and ran to my shoulder. I laughed, "Did you teach him to do that?" I asked Edward.

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, he agreed to let me take him here when I said it was for you. I guess he figured out the rest himself." I giggled quietly, then opened the folded paper and read the legible, beautiful writing it curiously.

_Edward loves you, Bella_

_-Crackers_

_P.S. Look in the trees_

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I turned to Edward, he just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I looked up into the trees, and I noticed small banners in one of them. I took off my shoes, more worried about falling in the grass full of candles than getting dome dirt on my feet. As I came closer, there were words written in the same handwriting in the note.

_You are Edward's world_

_-Mother Earth_

_P.S. Look ahead of you_

My heart was filling with love, and my smile surely showed it. I looked ahead of me as the banner told me, and there I could see a perfect pink and orange setting sun over the horizon and the candles from the message on the grass mad it seem like it was glowing brighter in the clear starry sky closing in. But, in front of that, there was a small table with a photo frame on it. I walked towards it, vaguely aware of Edward's footsteps behind me and felt tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. In the frame, was a photo of Edward and me sitting on the piano bench and smiling happily. We were turned away from the piano, and I was leaning onto Edward's side as he put his arm around my waist to hold my hand. That was the day Edward tried to teach me piano- but I failed miserably- and when Elizabeth decided she should start a photo album of me in their family. I turned around, still looking at the picture, to face Edward behind me.

"It's yours, you know." I looked up to him, and he was gazing into my eyes lovingly with his vibrant, dazzling green ones. I smiled at him then brought him into another tight hug. He laughed and hugged me briefly, before he said, "I have one more thing to ask you." I nodded.

"May we play a game?" I laughed at his repetition of my words, and I knew what the game was. I clutched the frame in my hands and he held my head in his hands.

I nodded, "Sure."

"Do you love me?" he asked, I was momentarily confused, then I felt myself fill with more happiness.

"Of course. Do you love me?" I repeated.

"With all of my heart," I smiled lovingly at him, "Do you want to be with me forever?" I was surprised at his questions. Did he not know how much I loved him?

I smiled at him the whole night, nothing taking me down from my happiness. "Forever and ever and ever," I answered.

He chuckled. "And ever and ever and ever," he continued, "One more question." I nodded, and he had a burst of confidence come to his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

There were tears pouring from my eyes, and a wide happy grin on my face. I was speechless. I was too happy to be questioning if I heard what he said correctly, so I nodded. I nodded until my head ached. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up into a tight hug and spun me around. I laughed, and he set me down on the grass. I dropped the frame to the soft grass, so it wouldn't break, and moved my hands from his neck to his face and he did the same to me. He gazed at me, smiling as widely as ever, matching my expression of joy.

His emerald-green eyes stared into mine, and made my heartbeat speed up slightly. I leaned forward and was on my tiptoes to be closer to his face, still gazing into his eyes. When he knew what I was about to do he leaned down and quickly brought his lips to mine. It was something so new and overwhelming to me. He was kissing me softly, with as much love as he could pour into it. I was filled with something more than happiness. I was filled with love for Edward, and my new family. It was a nice feeling, to be loved by people who love you back.

We broke apart a few minutes later, and he leaned his forehead to rest on mine. We were still holding each other's faces in our hands, with identical blissful smiles. Nothing could take me down from my own personal heaven at that moment. I had to ask him so many questions though.

"Really?" was all I could ask.

He chuckled, and came closer to me. "Of course. I'll ask you one hundred times each day just to prove it to you, and hear you say yes every time." I laughed, knowing he would do that if I didn't believe him now.

"Do I get a ring?" I noticed that he didn't give me one, and Mrs. Masen explained to me the reason why she always had a ring on her left fourth finger.

He looked to his feet, "I didn't get you one yet, sorry."

I tilted his face up to look at me, "It's alright, as long as I know I'm going to be married to you." He smiled his beautiful lopsided smile, and I kissed him again.

Once I let him go I looked into his eyes again. "What about your parents?" I knew Mr. Masen was not very fond of my closeness to Edward, and I wouldn't know how they would react to marriage.

He looked a little nervous, and his hands dropped from my face. I dropped my hands too, only to hold his hands in mine. "Well, that's why I didn't get the ring yet. If it's alright with you, I would like to tell my parents after we are 18 so we can get married without anyone trying to stop us." I chuckled, and smiled at him.

"Okay," was all I could say. I had a small, sad smile on my face and he brought a hand to my cheek again. I never liked to lie to the Masens and Edward knew that I could never keep a lie for long, but he knew I was doing it for us and he was grateful I agreed to it. It was like one look from him or me, and we knew how each other were feeling about something. It wasn't like any relationship I had with anyone, because he really understood me no matter how confusing my past was. He just made me feel like a different person; a happier, loved person.

"And the Army?" I asked.

His smile grew wider. "I was thinking," he started, "Maybe I'll skip the Army part of my future and start with the beautiful wife and children." I was smiling again, and tears were blurring my vision. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my arms on his neck.

"Thank you," I said to him, and then he briefly kissed me.

He smiled, "I will never get tired of that."

I laughed. "Good, because I'm going to do that again," I informed him as I elevated myself to my toes, and he leaned down again. As he brought his lips to mine he picked me up off my feet, which had me giggling as we kissed in the darkening night sky in the park.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**_A/N:_**_ Yes, I know. Very predictable that Edward proposes to Bella, in a very romantic way. I'm not a very romantical person who thinks of kissing all the time, so that's why I never elaborated on that topic. And it's kind of awkward cuz I was writing that part with my cousin walking around, reading it. Sorry._

_Anyway… do me a solid and review please? I give you cookie, in the future. Next time you get a cookie just stare into space and think to yourself "This cookie was from Nicole. Thank you."_

_P.S. Since I am starting school soon (yay) I have decided to update every Sunday, no later. See you next Sunday :) _

_Beep._


	11. Those Family Moments

**_A/N:_**_ So this chapter is pretty much family fluff, before anything gets serious. So, I present to you, happy fluff after Edward and Bella's secret engagement. To answer a question, (SPOILER ALERT! Kind of… expected spoiler, but anyway…) Edward will get sick… eventually. Just not yet. _

Chapter 10: Those Family Moments

It was dark by the time we decided to leave the park. I walked around the park to blow out the candles and Edward put them in a bag that he hid in a tree. Once I was done, the full moon was the only light we had, along with the lampposts in the street, and I saw that Crackers was trying to nibble off the banner in the tree. I could tell he was having trouble with it, so I skipped over- too happy to fall, surprisingly- to help him. Once Crackers saw me approaching, he scampered to the edge of the tree branch and hopped down to my shoulder and onto the ground. I reached up to try and untie the knot on the high branch, but it was too high. I went up to my toes and I almost had it, until two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. I gasped in surprise, and then heard muted chuckles from under me. I began to laugh, and untied the knots holding the small banner to the tree. I grabbed the banner, and was set to my feet again. I turned around in his embrace, and looked up to his face.

"You scared me," I said to Edward.

He laughed a little louder. "That was the point."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, thank you anyway Mr. Masen Jr."

"You're welcome Mrs. Masen Jr." I smiled sweetly up to him, and pecked his lips.

"Edward, you need to let me go now," I informed him, and laughed at his expression.

"Can't I hold you a little while longer?" He was pleading me with his eyes, and I almost got lost in them.

"You can hold me as much as you want after I get my things." He sighed and reluctantly let me go while I was giggling the whole time. I walked over to the small table to pick up the photo frame from the floor, then I walked to my shoes and held them in my left hand. Crackers was trailing behind me and climbed up to my shoulder.

I walked up to Edward and smiled. He instantly wrapped an arm around my waist, and began to walk out of the park. I leaned my head on his arm and felt him kiss the top of my head.

We reached the house in a few minutes, and walked up the steps. Edward opened the door with the key I have never noticed before, and a loud roar of hellos, good evenings, and even more questions were echoing through the house. That was when I noticed everyone was waiting for us in the foyer, and I felt the heat of blush coming to my cheeks. I looked to the grandfather clock on the left side of the room, and noticed it was past 10 in the evening. We were at the park for hours. I picked out bits and pieces of the questions being shot at us, and blushed even more. Even Edward was turning pink.

Elizabeth tried to calm everyone down. "Alright everyone needs their sleep. They were out for quite a while and it was a tiring day for all of us." I could hear sighs and mumbling as the staff of the house left the room and I finally relaxed. A little. Elizabeth turned around to face Edward and I with a curious smirk on her face, and Mr. Masen awkwardly sat on the chair in the foyer.

"So, are you going to tell me what you two have been doing?" I giggled as Edward was taken aback by his own mother. He finally collected himself and smiled innocently at his mother.

"But Mother, I would like to get some sleep. It has been a tiring day for all of us," he repeated her words. She scowled, but couldn't keep her smile hidden for long. She hugged Edward and kissed my forehead as she bid her goodnights to us.

I walked up the stairs standing next to Edward, and Mr. Masen yelled as we went up the stairs, "What were my rules, children?"

We both laughed loudly, "No 'canoodling'!" we stated at the same time and continued up the stairs in a fit of giggles.

He walked me to my room, like the gentleman he was, and stopped at the door. I turned around to face Edward, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms found their way around my waist and we stood there for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes. Why was he so wonderful? It will cease to amaze me that he fell in love with a girl that fell out of the forest, and it made sense for me to love the kindest man on earth.

I sighed, then smiled up to him. "I have to go to sleep now." I told him. He leaned down to kiss me, but I decided to play a little joke. I put my hand over his mouth and he opened his eyes to see my mischievous face. "No canoodling. Remember the rules?" I told him, trying to hold in my giggles.

He sighed heavily, "If I say no, do I get to kiss my fiancé?" Hmm. I liked the sound of that. Mrs. Bella Marie Masen, I loved the sound of that. I strayed away from my thoughts for a moment and had an expression of mock seriousness as I stared at him.

"Sadly, no. We must follow your father's rules, or he could kick me out." I smiled innocently and turned around in his grasp, then opened my door. His arms did not release me, but just held me close to him. As comfortable as I was, he needed to let go. I turned around and widened my eyes, smiling innocently up to him. I could tell he was momentarily stunned by my eyes, so I leaned up to his face slowly. He bent down to close the distance, but before his lips reached mine I moved my head to the side and kissed his cheek. When I pulled back, he was pouting, and it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. He smiled at my distraction, and his hands went from my waist to my cheeks. Coming out of my daze, I took this chance to make my escape and ran into my bedroom. I shut the door as fast as possible and fell to the floor laughing.

"That's it?" he tried to make the question sound sad, but I heard the smile in his voice.

I was finally able to breathe, but the small chuckles wouldn't stop. "Remember the rules!" I yelled to the other side of the door. Edward groaned in frustration, which only sent me to the floor again.

I didn't know Mr. Masen had heard me until he yelled from downstairs, "Please remember the rules! Or you two will face my wrath!" He sounded so serious, because he was. From what I have heard, he never lost a case because he would always find a way to make it worse for his opponent. I stopped laughing, and was momentarily frightened. I didn't want to go away, I would miss the Masens too much.

Edward noticed my silence, because he whispered from outside, "I won't let him do anything to take you away from me. He wants me to be a lawyer, so then I'll fight for you. I promise." I smiled, and opened the door, only to see his face come in contact to mine. He kissed me briefly and straightened up.

I sighed, "Now I know how you feel." He chuckled softly and hugged me to him.

"I love you, Bella," he told me as he kissed the top of my head.

"As I love you, Edward." I smiled and walked back into my room and shut the door. When he left my door, I changed into my nightgown and got ready for bed myself. I lay in my bed and stared up to the ceiling in the dark room. It truly was the best day of my life.

I was attacked by questions from Elizabeth the next day, when Edward had to go with his father to some kind of college tour. I could see him pleading me with his eyes to convince his father to let him stay, but it was an impossible attempt to argue against one of the best lawyers in town. I looked at him apologetically, and he quickly forgave me. He was pulled out of the door with his father as they drove to the college.

Elizabeth though tit was the best time to ask me questions, along with Mary, Anne, Julia- as she liked to be called- and Arthur. I was sitting on a chair, while everyone crowded around me.

"Where did you go?" Mary asked.

"What did you do?" Julia prodded curiously.

"Did he kiss you yet?" Surprisingly, Elizabeth asked me that.

I was stunned for a moment, then collected my answer. "We went to the park, he set up a birthday surprise for me, and… yes he did." Me revealing that didn't necessarily bother me… a lot, but all I wanted to know was why she wanted to know if he kissed me or not.

They all had shocked faces, except I was confused. "What?"

Elizabeth immediately brightened up and beamed at me. "Bella, you are his first kiss!" She hugged me, and I felt so honored to be his first kiss.

"And hopefully his last," I mumbled. She giggled quietly and let me go. Then she placed her hands on my shoulders with the smile stuck on her face.

"Of course you will be his last. You are the only girl he has ever loved, and I am grateful that he wanted you to be with him." I smiled widely at Elizabeth, and she retuned the smile.

"So what was the surprise?" Arthur asked me after a few moments. I told about the gift he set up in the park, and only left out the part where he proposed. They all had a similar expression of awe on their faces.

"And in the sunset? That is so romantic!" Julia exclaimed, and then had a distant look on her face as she smiled. They kept asking more questions and Mary and Anne told of their husbands before they had passed. Their husbands were brothers, and it was sad to hear they had gone years ago.

As we were talking about our backgrounds and nonsense, Edward burst through the door with a loud bang when it hit the wall. He walked right up to me, but had a scowl on his face. I was soon curious, and I needed to know what was wrong. Before I could ask, he grabbed my hand and started walking back out the door.

"Edward? What are you-" I stopped when I saw Mr. Masen, fuming on the porch.

"Edward Masen Jr. you do not disobey your father!" he yelled, but Edward just ignored him and kept walking. Mr. Masen kept yelling and followed us, but didn't dare laying a hand on his son or me.

I finally caught up to Edward's pace, then walked in front of him to stop. I placed my hand on his chest and he stopped in his tracks. As I looked in his eyes I saw the anger slowly drain away.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked slowly.

"We're leaving."

**_A/N:_**_ Cliff hanger! I'll update soon after this, I don't like to leave you hanging for long. Because I am a nice person like that… or not… And I guess the last part isn't fluff because it's a pretty big deal, but like I said I write whatever comes in my head._

_Beep._


	12. Leaving

_A/N: BOOM! I told you sooooo. Yeah, I had a pretty boring weekend… full of homework I didn't do until today._

Chapter 11: Leaving

**Edward POV**

Why can't my father just listen to me? I tell him I don't want to be a lawyer, but he takes me to tour a college anyway. I was unwillingly pulled to torture and had to leave my Bella for a whole day. Ever since she came into my life I haven't been this far from her. I loved her too much.

Father drove me to the college in silence, I didn't even know what it was called and I didn't care anyway. When we neared the giant building, he started talking about the benefits of this college and being a lawyer, nothing I haven't heard before.

I guess it was a nice campus, but it was pretty far from the house. And at that instant I knew I wouldn't be able to see Bella if I ever gone here.

"Father, I don't want to be a lawyer," I stated baldly as Father walked ahead of me, clearly enthused that he was in "one of the best colleges for law" as he called it.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. He smiled and patted me on the back. "Of course you do. You are my son."

I was quickly becoming upset, and huffed out a breath. "No, I don't. Even Mother knows I don't want to be a lawyer, but you will not listen to me."

He scowled, "Well, son, it is a better choice of a profession than leaving your family to join the army. You could die out there." I could tell he wasn't as concerned as I thought he would be about my death. I ran my hands through my hair, which doesn't happen often.

"I'm not joining the Army anymore, Father. I'm staying with Bella." He looked shocked, and then a sense of anger crossed his face.

"This is the problem!" he almost yelled, "This girl is changing you too much. When I married your mother I stuck to my plans, so you don't just change yours for her." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at me. I was only a couple inches taller than my father, but he was still the superior.

"Well that was your choice not to change. It's my life and I can make my own decisions, and I want Bella to be a part of it." I was on the border of yelling at my father, and I tried to keep myself controlled. I still needed to be the gentleman I was taught to be.

He was silent for what felt like an eternity. Then he spoke with full determination, "She is changing you, Edward. You used to be a great boy who would have followed his father's footsteps, but she changed you into a weak man. I can and will forbid you from seeing her again." My anger was filled and I walked away from my father, after taking the keys to the automobile from his pocket. I was walking so quickly, he had to run to catch up to me. I sat in the driver's seat, already knowing what to do. I could have left him there, but he climbed into the car before I could protest. He kept yelling at me the whole way home, but I ignored him the whole time not really hearing what he was saying.

As soon as we got to the house, I bolted up the porch and banged the door open. Bella was sitting in the parlor and was surrounded by my mother and the staff. They were laughing and smiling, and I could have watched the family seen for hours with my Bella. But I needed her to come with me, to wherever we could go. I wouldn't let my father take her from me, like I promised to her and myself.

I walked up to her and I could tell she was questioning why I was angry. I just took her hand and led her back to the front door. There were protests behind me and I ignored all of them. I guess I just needed to calm down, but I wouldn't let him take Bella away. I walked past the car, I didn't want to use it so I walked in the direction of the train station. I had enough money with me for two tickets. I only crossed the street to the other sidewalk when Bella stepped in front of me. I immediately stopped, and she place her hand on my chest.

I looked down and saw her eyes were filled with concern and confusion. I slightly calmed down when I saw her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asked me cautiously.

"We're leaving," I boldly stated.

I saw her face contort into an expression of distress and shock. I just wanted to make it go away. "Why?"

I took a deep breath, and placed both of my hands to cradle her head. "Because I don't want Father to take you away from me. He thinks you have changed me but all you've done was made my life better." Her face relaxed, and replaced it with a sad smile.

"We can't leave, Edward."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Didn't she want to stay with me? "Why not?"

She followed my gesture and put her hands on my face. The last time we were like this was on her birthday in the park. "I don't want to be the reason to separate your family. It was one of the reasons why I wanted to leave at first. And I know you said you would fight for me, but leaving won't make things any better." Her smile became smaller, and her yes began to water.

I held her face tighter, but not to the point where it hurt. "I promised I wouldn't let him take you away."

She came closer, so we were toe-to-toe and whispered, "I will always be with you, no matter how far apart we are. I will be in your heart and on your mind, and you will be in my heart and on my mind all the time." I felt tears threatening to escape, but I held them back.

"Bella, please," was all I could say.

"I will always be with you, no matter what. I promise." She brought my face down to hers, and kissed me with all her might. I could feel the tears fall from her eyes and onto her face as we kissed, and it was heart-breaking. She was so strong, to put her emotions on the line for the sake of my family. She was my hero, my inspiration, my love. She would do anything for me as I would for her, and she was always stronger than I was. When I would have run away she would have stayed to face the consequences. I just loved her so much. She broke the kiss too early, and I opened my eyes to see a saddened, tear-streaked face still holding onto mine.

"This isn't goodbye," she whispered, trying to keep the sobs from coming out. She moved her hands onto mine and pulled them off of her face, only to hold them and lead me back to the house.

For the first time today, I noticed that my father was furious. He was seething on the porch when we got there, and once we walked up the steps he grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into the house. Bella held onto my hand really tightly, but I couldn't say it hurt because I needed a hand to hold right now. Father kept grumbling about her changing this family and ruining his son and reputation, and I was getting angrier by the second. She squeezed my hand in reassurance to help me calm down, and I swear she knows me better than my own father. He pulled her all the way up the stairs, with me in tow. He stopped at her bedroom door, and turned around. Bella stepped back, away from my furious father, and closer to me which only made him angrier.

"You stay away from my son!" he screamed, and I saw her cringe. He pulled on her arm and pushed her out of my grasp on her hand, and she was thrown into the bedroom. Father shut the door and grabbed a key from his pocket. I soon realized what he was about to do and began to run into him, only to feel my mother's arms around my waist. I turned to see what she was doing, and saw tears falling from her face and heard small sobs escape her. I knew my mother loved Bella, so I tried to comfort her by hugging her back.

He turned to face Mother and I, and spoke, "Your mother convinced me to keep her here, but you will not try to open this door or I am sending her to an orphanage until she is eighteen." My face twisted into an expression of horror and disgust. I let go of my mother, but she tried to calm me down.

"You can't do that!" I yelled in his face.

"I can and will do that! I am your father and the man of this house. You will do as I say or face the consequences!"

I lowered my voice from the screaming and yelling, "You, are not my father." I escaped from my mothers hold on my waist and stormed into my room, then shut the door and blocked with my desk. If Bella wasn't leaving her room then I wasn't either.


	13. Something in Between Them

Chapter 12: Something In Between Them

**Elizabeth POV**

I heard my husband yelling at my son outside, so I ran to the front porch to see what was going on.

"What is going on here?"

I turned to my husband, who was furious. "We need to separate those two." I was taken aback, then I felt more angry at my husband than sad.

"Why, Edward? You have seen them together! And you know they love each other!" He turned to face me instead of Edward and Bella across the street, and I could see his face turning red.

"Because, Elizabeth! She is changing our son! He was like me, aspiring to do what he wants, and going to follow in my footsteps. But now, he is changing his life, his success, for some girl he found on the street! Everyone in town is going to laugh at _me_ because our son chooses to be a _pianist_ over his father's dream!" My mouth was agape, and I snapped it shut. How could he say that? He wasn't being reasonable.

"Our son does not have to take the same path as you for success, Edward. He will make his own decisions, it is his life. He is not your clone, Edward will choose the right path because Bella is helping him too. Shouldn't you be glad he is not going to join the Army and risk getting killed? And Bella is far better than a girl he found on a street, he is the first girl he has ever loved! I thought you were fine with this, you even told me so."

"I lied, Elizabeth! I had to lie to make you happy. But she was tearing this family apart from the first she came here!" I felt so hurt, this was the first time he had ever lied to me.

I felt the tears coming to my eyes, and stopped screaming. "No, Edward. You have torn this family apart now. She is staying here, I don't care if you disagree, but that is my decision since I know my son much more than you do." I walked back into the house and into the bedroom. Then I sat on the bed, and finally broke down. I was sure that the staff heard our argument, and was trying to stay out of it as much as possible, but they all loved Bella and I trusted them enough.

I heard them finally come inside and walk up the stairs, and when I followed them down the hall my husband was locking the door. I could tell my son was about to attack his own father so I held him there, needing the comfort more than the fight. He comforted me as much as he could, but I could feel the distraught in his stance and I couldn't help but let out more sobs.

I wasn't paying attention until I felt my son leave from my hug, and heard him slam his bedroom door. He was a very stubborn boy sometimes, but I would have done the same thing. I stood in the middle of the hall for what felt like hours and stared at the floor.

"Elizabeth-"

"I just need to be alone right now, Edward." I sniffed, and slowly walked back to my room. I closed the door quietly, leaving my husband alone in the hallway.

My family was officially torn apart.

**Edward POV**

It's been days since I have seen my beautiful Bella. Mother convinced me to come out of my bedroom so Bella and I have talked, but only when my father was at work.

_Flashback_

_"Edward, please," Mother called from the outside. I put my elbows up to my knees so I could cover my face with my hands._

_"If Father will not let her out, then I'm not leaving," I said in a sad voice. I hated making my mother suffer through this too, but it was the only way to convince her to make Father let Bella out._

_She sniffed. Oh great, I made her cry. "Please, darling. I tried to convince your father. But he lied to me, and I just don't trust him to carry out my request. I am trying my hardest, but Edward you have to come out. I need you with me right now." That broke me down. I stood up and moved the desk. I slowly cracked the door open, and Mother burst in and cried into my chest. She loved Bella almost as much as I did, and I didn't want her to be crying anymore. So we stood in my room and cried, until my father came home from work._

_End Flashback_

He would always bring the key with him, so there was no way to let her out. I even suggested breaking down the door, but Bella was being the sweetest person and caring about replacing it. I even tried to climb the tree outside her window, but all of the branches were either cut off or too high for even me to reach.

I haven't spoken to anyone but Bella and my mother. They were the only ones that understood. I wouldn't speak to my father anymore; it would just make me angry when he said it was the best thing for this family. He just made it worse. Not even Mother would speak to him often.

We were sitting at the dining table for breakfast in silence, when Arthur came in. "Sir," referring to my father, "the police were at the door. They have advised that everyone stay in their homes with all doors and windows closed. It seems that there is a Spanish influenza epidemic coming, the countryside of the city is already infected and people are being sent to the hospital." Arthur left the room, and my mother looked so frightened.

"Are you alright, Mother?" She refocused her eyes to me and smiled slightly.

"I'm just worried. Promise me you won't leave this house, Edward."

"I promise." I had no reason to leave this house anymore. My Bella was locked in a room and I wouldn't go anywhere without her. "Excuse me." I left the dining table and went up the stairs. I had to talk to Bella again.

**Bella POV**

I was all alone, again. I was only visited by Mary or Anne when they brought me food, but Mr. Masen was always behind them so I couldn't talk for long- only greetings and goodbyes. When he went to work though, Edward or sometimes Elizabeth would come to my door and talk to me through there. I missed them so much, I told them everyday.

Crackers came to the room more often, since I was stuck there, and I would just tell him how I felt everyday. I would stare at the photo of Edward and me, or wait until someone talked to me through the door.

I was sitting on the bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped up and ran to the door, waiting to hear another voice or see another face.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" I felt happy, just knowing he came to visit me in my prison again. "Isn't your father still home?" I looked at the small clock on the bedside table, and noticed that it was too early for Mr. Masen to leave for work.

"That's what I came to talk to you about. There is some kind of influenza coming through and people are already infected, so everyone has to stay in their homes and close the doors and windows."

I was silent for a while, panicking for every reason. "Edward, please stay in the house."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. Just close your window and I won't panic as much." I did as he asked, the fresh air being cut off by the window and Crackers sitting on my bed. I ran back to the door as fast as I could, which wasn't fast at all. I heard a door shut from downstairs and froze. Who left?

"Edward?" No response. I called his name again, but there was just silence. I began to panic and hyperventilate, until I heard footsteps coming back to my room.

"Bella, I'm here. Don't worry. Father just left." I stopped breathing altogether.

"Why?" I finally choked out.

Edward huffed out an angry breath and spoke again. "He thinks that his job needs him more than his family." I could tell that Edward was upset about this. I heard the fight through the door, and I knew was angry with his father. I knew Edward still cared, he just wouldn't admit it.

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I'm sorry, Edward. I knew I should have left before I could do this to your family. I-"

"No, Bella. This isn't your fault. Father brought this to himself; he even lied to Mother just to make her happy." I gasped quietly, how could he lie to his own wife?

"I miss you, Edward." I leaned my forehead onto the door, imagining that I was still in Edward's embrace and my head was on his chest.

He sighed shakily- he was trying to stop tears. "I miss you too, Bella. I wish you would let me break down this door." I chuckled sadly, and the tears finally fell.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. I love you too much." I heard a small _thud _on the door, and I knew he banged his head on the door too.

"I love you more," he whispered. I let out a small sob and smiled wider.

"I don't think that's possible." He laughed, and I listened to the beautiful sound ringing through the door.

"I have something to give you," he told me suddenly.

"Edward, you didn't have to-"

"But I gave you the first part of this present earlier." I was so confused, and then there was something moving under the door. I kneeled down to the floor, and noticed something small enough to be shoved under the crack of the door. I picked it up and began to cry- again. It was a small diamond ring, made of white gold and had a small, subtle pattern all around the band.

"It was Mother's engagement ring, the one she replaced the wedding ring on her finger. I only told her about my proposal, and she gave me the ring immediately." I slipped the ring onto my left finger and stared at it. It was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful." I had an idea, and jumped up, almost falling over. I walked to my dresser and grabbed the photo frame. I opened it, and took the picture out. I ran back to the door and lightly pushed it under the crack. "I have something of you, and you have something of me," I told him before he could protest.

It was silent for a while. "Thank you," I heard softly. I sat back on the floor and leaned my side on the door.

"Are you crying?" I asked after hearing some sniffles. I giggled at the picture of Edward crying, and then I felt a need to wipe the tears away.

"No," he said in the manliest voice I had ever heard him use. I burst with laughter while listening to Edward mumbling on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's not funny that you are crying, I was just laughing at the voice you used," I told him between laughs. No matter how bad the situation was, he always knew how to make me smile. I just wished that the situation wouldn't get worse.


	14. Sick

Chapter 13: Sick

**_A/N:_**

Edward POV

Father has been going to work for days, and he has been doing the same routine to prevent the infection. He had to wear a mask that covered his nose and mouth when he was outside, and then immediately take a shower and wash his clothes when he was inside.

We told him to just stay in the house, but he said, "I would rather take risks of dying to go to work than stay at home with a destroyed family." I knew he meant that Bella had destroyed it, but he was the one that chose his reputation over the feelings of his family. I still can't believe he's my father.

I was sitting in the parlor at the piano. There was a melody I kept playing, and only a few notes were missing. I needed to speak to my Bella again, she was the only inspiration for me. I heard the front door slam open, and I banged on the keys from the sudden interruption. The door shut again, so I restarted the song only to be told it was dinner already. Already frustrated, I got up from the piano bench and walked to the dining room.

Mother was still upset and disheartened that Father had lied to her for the fist time. I hated to see her always emotionless instead of her joyful self around my father. She walked down the stairs and went straight to the dining table, saying a mere 'hello' to my father. He seemed more upset than usual, and was frowning more than usual today. I brushed it off as a problem at work. He sauntered over to his seat on the table, now across from Mother and me. Bella was always sent her meals when we were finished, and Father would not let me go up and give it to her. He though she was changing me, but he was just upset that I wasn't going to turn into the man he wanted me to be and took out his anger on her by locking her up to be away from me. We still talked to each other through the door, but I missed seeing her beautiful, bright smile and her big, chocolate brown, loving eyes. I was determined to see her again, and hold her close to me and never let go ever again.

I sat on my chair next to Mother, and waited for supper. I could feel Father's eyes staring us down from his place at the table, so I didn't look up from my line of sight at my lap. I heard him clear his throat with his deep voice, then a moment of silence later he did it again. The first course finally came, so there wasn't another moment of awkward silence and I was starving. Father looked very uncomfortable for some reason, but I let it brush off as nonsense. Mother noticed too, and she stared at my father worriedly.

She could be very superstitious.

We continued in the silence like every other day, it has become routine for us now. My whole view on Father changed. I thought he wanted what was best for me- trying to keep me from killing myself in war, or not going bankrupt as a pianist. But now I see. He wanted to continue his goal to make him the most successful man in town, and a family and son as a lawyer on the side. He only wanted me to be a lawyer to be a great remembrance of his greatness when he died, I would just be the memory. And now that I thought about it he was like an old king that wanted more and more power and be known around the world, much like other people in their area of expertise. If he wasn't going to respect what I wanted- what I needed- in my life, I wouldn't respect him as a son anymore. Yes, I know. I could be very dramatic if something- or in this case, someone- was torn away from me against my will, but who wouldn't be? Ever since I was a child I was stubborn, and because my father gave me whatever I wanted, maybe a little spoiled. So I would get angry if I didn't like the idea of something, although it is completely for someone else's sake. I may be spoiled, but I'm not selfish.

"Darling, may I please speak to you privately?" my father's voice rang out in the utter silence. My mother looked at him, surprised. He seemed so… unsure and confused. My father had never looked like this throughout his years in his job, I never even knew he could make that facial expression. I could tell he knew I wouldn't speak to him yet, but my mother was easier to break out of her little depression period. She gave him a sad smile and stood up from her chair. He followed suit, and led her out of the dining room and into the parlor. I zoned out and was lost in my thoughts of Bella until I heard a crash. I shot up, my protective side kicking in. I walked briskly to the parlor where the sound came from and stopped short. My father was on the floor, unconscious, and my mother was hovering over him trying to coax him to wake up. She spotted me, her eyes red and pouring tears.

"Edward, go get Bella and call the doctor!" She tossed something to me and tried to lift Father to the couch. It was the key. I came towards her, and tried to help lift him. Father had let all of the maids and butlers leave to go home, and basically fired them from our lack of communicating. Martha was the only one left, since she refused to leave, but she was at home caring for her brother who was sick in bed. "Edward, just go get the doctor, please." I have never seen her so helpless, she usually knew what to do. I ran upstairs to the person I have been waiting for and the person I have been hoping to see, but now I had more worries. I may have said hurtful things about my father, but he was the man that cared for me my entire life. And I realize that only now, when something could have hurt him, especially when a deadly disease is out. I was horrible.

I fumbled with the key to fit in the lock, and all I heard was silence on the other side. I panicked even more, and shoved the door open, almost breaking it off the hinges. And then I saw her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her brown eyes staring into my green ones, her body turned to the closed window and her long hair shining in the moonlight.

And I broke. I fell to my knees before her and cried. I hated being thought as weak, but with Bella I could have let out all my emotions and she wouldn't judge. She was my world. She kneeled before me, joyful tears coming out of her eyes. I hugged her to me protectively and lovingly, and I just wanted to stay there forever. But the tears coming out of my eyes weren't happy. They were emotional, worried tears for my father.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She knew something was different, she was very observant.

I kept crying, like the coward and weakling I was. "We need to call the doctor," I said between breaths. She stood up in a hurry, but I kept her close to me. I leaned my head on her stomach and let my hands fall to my sides. Bella leaned over and grabbed the phone. I told her the number and she dialed, her still in my arms and her free hand brushing my hair comfortingly.

"Hello, please hurry. I don't know what happened, but you need to come to the Masen House immediately. Thank you." She leaned over to put the phone back in place, and kneeled to me again. I leaned my forehead on her shoulder, and let her comfort me.

"I'm a horrible person, Bella," I stated baldly. It was true.

"Edward, you are not horrible. This isn't your fault." I stopped crying, and looked at her with red, blurry eyes.

"I ignored him, I despised him, and now he has to go to a hospital with the memory of his angry son that didn't love him." She grabbed my face between her petite hands, and I knew she understood who I was talking about. To my surprise though, she started crying. "Bella, don't cry. You don't need to. You have a perfect reason to hate him, but I-"

"No, Edward. I don't hate Mr. Masen. He was the first father figure that actually cared for me and was there for support. I don't care what he did at the end, he still loved me. He may have denied it, but I could see the kindness in his eyes when looks at all of us together. He may have not loved me, but he was still there. It's you, Edward, that needs to know that none of this is your fault. And don't think that he will remember you as a son that did not love him, he knows you love him. It's in his blood to know, and it doesn't matter if you say you don't, but you can think about how much you love your father, and he will just know." She held on to my face, and had me captivated by the determination in her eyes. I placed my hands atop hers, and pulled them off my face to hold them in mine.

"I don't deserve you, Bella Marie Masen."

She smiled sadly, "I think it's the other way around Edward Anthony Masen Jr."

A loud, panicked knock sounded from the door downstairs.

**Bella POV**

Heavy, quick footsteps were coming from the foyer downstairs. I helped Edward up from his knees, and we came down the stairs to see Mr. Masen being lifted onto a gurney. Elizabeth was standing next to him. Before she ran out the door, Edward had her in a tight hug and she broke down. I couldn't help but join them in the room. Mr. Masen may have hated me, but he was the man who allowed me into his family's lives. Elizabeth was in the middle of Edward and my hug. And we cried. We cried out of hurt. She cried out of love. He cried out of regret. I cried out of fear.

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry this chapter is so short. I am kind of in a block right now for this part of the story, but don't worry! It gets better… I hope._

_Boop._


	15. Worse

**_A/N:_**_ Yeah… this chapter going to be kind of depressing. Sorry… :c_

Chapter 14: Worse

**Bella POV**

I watched Edward sit in the bedroom with Elizabeth. They were just sitting there, holding each other for comfort, and letting the tears fall. And it was my fault. If I left before I became a part of their family or before they grew fond of me, I wouldn't have torn their family apart right before one of them left the world. I sat outside of the bedroom, mourning for Mr. Masen, and listening to the pain I have caused. For once I was not thinking about anyone but myself. I was blinded by the thought of how I would have been happy with Edward, but was not paying attention to how his family was slowly separating. And I have made a mess of this. At least if I had left, his death would not have any more regrets that it had now. There were words left unsaid from everyone, and it was because of me. Maybe I even caused his death. If I left, he wouldn't have a reason to be away from his family and would have stayed inside away from the horrid disease. I had caused death, pain, and regret. I truly was a horrible person. It didn't matter if I had an awful past that would never be forgotten, because truly deep down I hurt anything that came into my path. And there was no stopping it. People may say I'm wrong, but I know they see the wicked in me if I do.

Sorry was not going to fix this mistake. Because Edward Anthony Masen Sr. has died, and we couldn't get him back. He locked me in a room, but he still cared. And I was the main reason for his death. I sat in the middle of the hallway, crying at the hearts I have broken in the other room.

**Edward POV**

Flashback

I paced back and forth in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for my parents to finish their conversation. As I passed the door, I heard small pieces of their conversation.

"…I love you, darling…" My father's voice sounded so hoarse and broken.

My mother let out a small sob as I walked away from the door. I passed the door again. "I won't ever…" A violent fit of coughs followed. "… speak to Edward now…" he told Mother after I passed the door again. As soon as I heard my name I walked into the hospital room, and saw a sight to painful to pay attention for too long. There was my father on a hospital bed, pale and weak. He was always the strongest, physically and mentally, of the family and to see him like this was heartbreaking. My mother was hovering over him, with both of her hands wrapped around one of his. I walked to the other side of the bed, eyes getting blurry.

"Edward, I'm sorry I ruined your life. I tried to make you like me, but you are your own person. You are my son though, and I just want you to know that I do love you and your mother with all of my heart. Never forget that, I'm sorry." He had another fit of blood-curdling coughs and wheezes, then he gratefully relaxed.

"Father, I-" I was cut off by a cough, and then my father's free hand was beckoning me forward.

I leaned forward, and his hand grabbed me weakly by the collar of my shirt. He brought his mouth to my ear and spoke softly. "You better take care of my daughter-in-law, son. I hope she knows I still love her too." And that was when the tears spilled. I let them fall freely, and nothing was held back. I hugged me lightly and stayed in the room until the doctor told me to leave. His name was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and he was the best doctor I have ever known. That was why my mother had the office bring him in instead of someone else.

"Mrs. Masen, I'm afraid you are going to have to leave as well," he told her softly.

She didn't move from her position next to Father. "No."

"Ma'am-"

"No. I'm not leaving him." She kept at Father, who was slightly wheezing in his sleep.

"I'll stay with her," I told Dr. Cullen. He turned to look at me and for the first time I noticed his eye color. A bright, golden color. Strange, but I was not paying attention to him when Father coughed more. Blood spilled from his mouth, and the nurse burst in with water and towels. She dipped the water in the jug of water and placed it on Father's head, while she used the other to wipe up the extra blood. Mother had tears in her eyes, and tore her eyes away from my father for the first time.

"Edward, go home. I'll be fine. Bella is waiting for you." I was about to protest, but the thought of Bella had me indecision. I had to choose between Bella at home and staying with my father. Bella did not want to see him in this state; she said she didn't want to see the pain she caused. She didn't know I heard her say it. "Edward, she needs you. It's her time of need as well." And that was what brought me to have the courage to leave. Before I walked out the door, I turned my head and looked at Father's almost still body.

"I love you, Father. I'm sorry." Those were the last words I have spoken to him.

**Bella POV**

The door slammed open, and the dark was seeping through the open door. I looked up from my gaze on my lap. I was sitting on the floor, cross-legged in a nightgown. My hair was clinging to my face from the sweat and tears while I was in the foyer. Edward's tall figure was keeping the dark from coming all the way in the house, and instead shone light to penetrate my helpless state. He walked quickly to me and sat on the floor. He pulled me to his lap and I curled into his chest, feeling like a hole has been drilled into my heart. I was already breaking so many, and I deserved to have the pain settle within me. He comforted me while I cried, and sobbed, and fell apart. I was angry at me, distraught at Mr. Masen's sickness, and was feeling miserable from the sadness in Edward and Elizabeth.

I know I have said this multiple times, but Mr. Masen was the greatest father I have ever known. Better than my stepfather and actually caring, and better than my actual father for being there for his family. He tried to keep everyone happy, and wanted to feel pride in himself for it. Then I had to take it all away from him. Everyone could tell me it was my fault, I would believe them, and the guilt would just bury itself deeper into my soul and sit there forever.

I calmed down after hours, my body still curled into Edward's. I tried to compose myself and rubbed the tear stains away from my eyes. I tilted my head up to see that he was already staring down at me. His eyes were puffed, and I knew immediately that he was crying with me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him. I looked back down to my lap and closed my eyes. He nestled his lips into my hair and kissed the top of my head. He stayed like that for a while and pulled back suddenly. My head shot up and gazed at him. I had to admit that I was desperate for any form of comfort, and I couldn't be away from Edward anymore.

I gazed into my eyes, a sad smile on his face. "You don't need to be sorry for anything." He was really helping me, because I knew that he would keep his word on anything and wouldn't lie to me. So I didn't argue with him, even if deep down I knew he was wrong. My eyes were closing, and Edward lifted me up. My eyes were closed and I was falling in and out of consciousness. I was in my bed and felt Edward's arms leave from my back and legs. Before he could leave I grabbed a hold of his neck with both arms and tried my hardest to pull him back with me.

"Please, stay." He didn't respond, but he lay on my bed and my arms wound around his neck. He pulled me closer to his side and I placed my head on his chest. There I lay in comfort with Edward in a time of pain and grief.

**Elizabeth POV**

I woke up uncomfortably from where I fell asleep last night. I spent the night in a chair next to Edward in the hospital. I noticed pillow under my head and a blanket draped over me. My hand was still in Edward's, but something was… different. I placed my other hand over his. It was cold and hard, and his whole body was still.

No.

End Flashback

**Bella POV**

Edward came out of the room. I lifted my head up from where it rested hidden in my arms and knees. "She wants time alone," he told me. I nodded and stood up. Once I was balanced I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried to keep him collected from breaking down. It was helping both him and me from the pain.

The week passed with silence. No one spoke to each other. Mrs. Masen did not leave her room and only came out during meals. We tried to get her out of the room, but she was just so depressed now. She had lost her other half.

Edward and I haven't spoken much either, only 'sorry' and 'I love you' every once in a while. I didn't mind it; there was a great loss for all of us. The same person with a great meaning in each of our lives had left.

Elizabeth didn't come down the stairs for breakfast. I told Edward I would go check on her and bring her downstairs. I walked silently up the stairs, surprisingly, and stopped in front of Mrs. Masen's room. "Elizabeth?" I said quietly. There was no answer. She was probably sleeping.

I knocked on the door. "Elizabeth?" Still, no answer. I opened the door a little when there was nothing in response. I opened it wide. I saw Mrs. Masen in her bed and eyes closed. She was wrapped her blanket, probably cold. I walked to her side of the bed and lightly tapped her shoulder. She wouldn't wake up, so I shook her body. I was beginning to get worried, and I placed my hand on her forehead. She was burning up. My eyes widened. Edward told me the doctor said Mr. Masen had Spanish Influenza, and Elizabeth was with him the whole time.

I ran out of the room, not caring if I tripped and broke all of the bones in my body. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pitcher of water and a cloth napkin. Edward saw me pass by with the water, and his face came to realization and he bolted for the telephone. When I got to Elizabeth's room, I peeled the blanket off of her body and flipped her to her back gently. I then dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on her forehead. Edward told me everything that happened to his father at the hospital, since I didn't have the courage to see Mr. Masen so helpless. I stayed with Elizabeth and tended to her as best as I could until Edward ran into the room. I moved from Elizabeth's side and Edward took my place. He tried to coax his mother to awake, and I couldn't watch anymore.

It was too painful. I moved to walk out of the room to give them their privacy and to move away from the tears, but a hand stopped me in my tracks. Edward pulled me to his lap while holding his mother's hand. "Please, stay? I really need you with me right now." His voice was full of anguish and it stabbed holes into my already breaking heart. I nodded slowly and held his free hand in mine. He would let a sob out every once in a while, but tried to keep his composure and not burst into tears any more.

A knock came from downstairs, and I hopped up immediately to open the door. Two men burst in, almost pushing me over, and I pointed upstairs. They nodded then took heavy steps up the stairs to the bedroom. Edward came down the stairs with the two men and his mother in a gurney. He tried to keep his tears from falling, but I could see them brimming his eyes. My heart cracked a little, and I shut my eyes. I collected myself and when I opened my eyes Edward was standing in front of me. "They won't let us leave with them."

My eyes widened. Edward saw my expression and placed his hands on my cheeks. I didn't know tears were falling until he rubbed his thumbs over my face to wipe them away. "They said it's infecting more and won't let well people in the hospital," he told me. I nodded slowly and leaned my head onto his chest. He moved his hands from my face and wrapped them around my waist.

Rapid knocks were coming from the front door. My head shot up in surprise and Edward's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "Mrs. Masen? Edward? Bella? Are you alright in there?" I recognized the voice, and so did Edward. He walked quickly to the door, opened it, and pulled in two panicked twins. I only met them one, but they were already so kind to me. Relief crossed their faces when they saw that we were okay, but then realization came when they noticed who was not with us. "We saw the ambulance drive by and it stopped at your house. We ran all the way here." Edward nodded and thanked his friends. They offered to stay with us and we gladly agreed.

All of us walked to the parlor in silence. Jeffery and Jason sat on the couch in the room, while I sat with Edward on the chair. I leaned my forehead on his as he gazed up at me. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I returned the favor. I became lost in his eyes for a while until Jeffrey or Jason cleared their throat. I looked up from my gaze and saw the two of them looking at us with wonder. "What?" I asked. They kept staring, turning their gazes from me to Edward.

Edward cleared his throat, and I turned back to him. I kissed him on the cheek, and he looked at me lazily with a small smile. He looked like he was falling asleep right then and there. "Are you tired?" I asked him. He nodded, and then winced in pain. My worry grew.

He noticed. "I'm fine, Bella. My head is aching is all." But then my world came crashing down, full force. He coughed once, and then another time, then a full fit erupted from his chest. I was frozen. Arms pulled me up and moved Edward. There were voices in the background, but I couldn't pay attention. _Not him. Please, not him,_ I kept chanting and pleading in my head. But the logical part of me said that it was going to happen. I was still and the color drained from my face in shock. The arms carried me to the Masen's automobile outside. Edward was placed next to me, his eyes closed but still coughing. He looked at me then backed up closer to the door. "Bella, just stay home. I don't want you to be ill." I was broken away from my shock as soon as he spoke with his hoarse, low voice. He wasn't coughing anymore, so I gently grasped his face. Tears were building up again.

"It won't matter. I am not going to leave your side," I stated as the car was started. One of the twins was driving as fast as he could, while the other kept arguing to try and move faster.

Edward looked at me with a sad, lazy smile. "They won't let you come with me." Coughs were erupting again. Edward lay his head down on my lap, looking as if he would fall asleep there.

I had just remembered what we were told, and I let out a violent sob. "If you go, I will too."

He knew the other meaning to my statement, because once I said it denial crossed his features. He lifted a hand to my cheek. "Bella, I would wait for you for eternity to come back to me. But I don't want to spend my eternity knowing I caused your death."

Tears fell from sadness, but a small smile reached my face. "And I would wait eternity until I see you again."

"I love you."

"As I love you." The car stopped, and I realized we were at the hospital already. It was a very large building, with people coming in gurneys, and others coming out in tears. We were stopped at the front entrance, and two men came out. Jeffrey opened the back door for the two very annoyed looking men.

"You should have called," One of them said.

"They needed their time together," Jeffrey snapped. The other man's eyes shot to me, and he gave me a sympathetic look. The annoyed man started pulling Edward away from me. I panicked when he carried Edward out of the car and placed him on his feet. I hopped out of the backseat and started to follow them. Edward's head was dangling, and his legs were becoming limp. The men stopped suddenly in front of the hospital doors.

"You need to leave, Miss," the sympathetic one told me. I shook my head.

The annoyed one noticed. "Ma'am, you need to leave or I can call security to escort you." He seemed serious.

"I can't." _I have to_, I told myself. _You will see Edward again. _I closed my eyes while Jeffrey and Jason were behind me, pulling me back to the car. I fought for a while, but settled down into tears and sobs after a while. I fell to my knees as I heard the doors open and shut quickly. Arms encircled my shaking body, trying to hold me together. But I couldn't be whole anymore. I had lost everyone I loved, my whole life and future was destroyed.


	16. A Beginning in the End

Chapter 15: A Beginning in the End

**_A/N:_**_ 15 chapters! I shall give the thanks to all of the loyal readers, followers, favorites, and all. I know it may not be as many as other stories, but I am still thankful. Without the people out there in the world, I probably would have lost hope for this story. It didn't seem to be as I had planned, but the feedback I got for it kept me going. Thank you! _

_I know, I got all mushy there, but now on to the story…_

I woke up in someone's arms. But they weren't the arms I had hoped for. I fell asleep while on the ground outside of the hospital with Jeffrey and Jason, crying and thinking. I thought of the past with Edward and how I would survive without him. I couldn't. But he told me, he promised me, that he would wait an eternity for me to come back to him. So that was what I would do. I would have to live my life and wait for him, not causing my own death.

I slowly sat up, and realized we were still in front of the hospital. Jeffery and Jason stood up and began to pull me up. I looked at them, confused. "We had a feeling you would want to stay here," one of them told me.

I nodded. I promised I would wait for him, but I had to say goodbye. No, this wasn't goodbye. It was a farewell. I would see Edward again, and I had total faith in that. I turned to the hospital doors and walked forward. There were shouts of my name and to come back, but I ignored them. There was no one at the door, and the hospital was unguarded in the dead of night. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Nurses were bustling through the halls and doctors were right behind them. They didn't notice me at all. I walked forward, but I didn't know where to go. If I asked I would get caught, but if I just wandered through the entire hospital I might be too late and still get caught. Still indecisive, I walked through the small crowd to a desk with a woman behind it. She was talking on the phone as I approached. "What are you doing?"

I froze. The voice was beautiful, calming yet stern. I slowly turned around to see a doctor staring curiously at me. He had blonde, neat hair and was very pale. He was tall and was holding a clipboard. He had strange bright golden eyes. They looked kind, but I could see the threat in them. He didn't want me to be here. I wasn't allowed to be here. I was lost for words as he contemplated my presence.  
"Are you here to see someone?" he asked. I nodded. "The Masens?" I was shocked even more. How did he know? I nodded again, slowly. He smiled sadly and held out his hand. I slowly reached out with my hand and grabbed his. His hand was stone hard and ice cold. I looked up at him in confusion, and he pulled his hand away. "I take it you are Bella?"

"How did you know?" I asked warily.

He chuckled. "I was Mr. Masen's doctor as well."

"So you are Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" He nodded, his expression serious.

"Miss Marie, I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave. We cannot risk anymore sickness." I felt like the breath was knocked out of me.

I looked up to Dr. Cullen with pleading eyes. "I just need to tell him something." He knew exactly who I was talking about.

He shook his head. "I can't allow you to be here. The influenza is getting worse, and if you stay here long…" he trailed off. I looked down for a while.

My head shot up just then. "You are his doctor, right?" He nodded. "Tell him for me," I told him. He seemed to think that idea was better than me being with him personally. And then I thought of something to add on. My letter. When I was locked in the room I wrote a letter to Edward if I ever left. I planned to let Mr. Masen send me off to anywhere, just to fix his family again. I gave up my plan when Edward came to the door and said that he would fight. I believed him, but kept the letter with me at all times. I reached into the pocket of my dress and unfolded the piece of paper. I folded it back in half and handed it to the doctor. "Tell Edward that I'll be waiting for him to come back to me."

And with all the courage I had left, I walked out of the building to one of the twins while the other started the car. They climbed into the front and I laid down in the backseat.

I woke up once more, but in my bed tucked under the blankets. I was still wearing my dress, so I got up lazily and dressed into my nightgown. The house felt so empty and lonely. I cried myself to sleep again.

I was uncomfortable in my bed, and there were hard lumps under my back. I kept moving, but none of them disappeared. I realized, if I was on my bed I would have fallen off already. I shot up and opened my eyes. I surrounded by darkness. The moonlight was hidden behind tall tress and the night was filled with the sounds of crickets chirping and owls howling. How did I get here? It couldn't be a dream, I knew my dreams well enough for this not to be one. I heard my name being whispered in the wind, and as I stood I whipped my head around trying to find whoever it was calling me. The voice was getting louder, closer, and familiar. But it couldn't be… could it?

"Why did you leave your poor family behind, Isabella?" It couldn't be. It can't. I ran away. I couldn't be found. Yet there he was; the tall muscular frame, the dark, short hair and the pure white skin. But the only thing that I have feared for years, the only sign to tell me this was all real, were the dark crimson eyes piercing with anger and bloodlust. Phil Dwyer was standing directly in front of me now, and I couldn't do anything but take a step back. He grabbed me by my throat, and I was immediately choking for air. His menacing laugh filled my ears and the forest as he stopped the oxygen from coming through my lungs. "Oh, my poor daughter. If you didn't run away this would not happen to you." I could not tear away his iron grip from my throat but pieces of words escaped my mouth.

I did not even understand what I was really saying, but he clearly did. "Now, now Isabella, at least I didn't kill you before, right? I only needed something to slowly let my anger out. But when you left, your mother was the only option. And now that she is gone, I need my daughter to help me out." His voice was cold and sharp, yet he made himself sound alluring and kind. I was lifted from the ground, hanging by my neck in the cold, dark night. I was slowly losing oxygen and becoming light headed.

"How?" I asked between gasps for air. He laughed loudly.

"Well, once your dear mother was gone, I followed your very alluring scent. But when it changed so suddenly, I lost you. But I knew you were in Chicago, so I searched until I found you in a big house with a family. I knew they wouldn't last long, so when they left you all alone again I finally had you all to myself," he told me. He has been watching me this whole time? And I thought it was over. I thought he would be gone from my life forever. But because of me my new family was gone, my mother was dead, and my stepfather was going to kill me.

He gave me an evil grin, and lowered me down to his mouth. Memories of the scars on my back came flooding back to me. They were forever scarred into my skin, the long gashes and the silvery bite marks. Phil was a different kind of man, not just supernatural, but a monster. He had a hatred for me and my mother for a reason that was pointless.

He loosened his grip on my neck only to place sharp teeth on the side. I closed my eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered. A sharp, stabbing pain emanated from my neck and a fire was lit inside of my body, slowly spreading. The feeling was different than before, it was more powerful and painful. I held in my screams but the tears fell faster. I felt dizzy, and was becoming limp under the man's hold.

Then I fell. I hit the ground abruptly and forcefully. The hold on my neck disappeared and I could breathe again. Except the burning was still inside me and breathing was still difficult. It kept getting stronger, and the screams finally ripped out of my throat. My back arched and my head dug into the ground. I reached one hand to cover my bleeding neck, but it was useless. It was suddenly hot in the cold night air, and I was being suffocated by the fire. Cold hands were on my back and behind my legs, but I couldn't do anything to stop them. My eyes were still closed, and I was tearing through my skin. The fire wouldn't go away, and it was now spreading like wildfire. I felt faint again, and I fell limp in the cold arms. The fire was still burning, but as unconsciousness took over me I was pulled into an unfamiliar darkness. And there, I saw my Edward again, waiting for me to join him in our small heaven.

It felt like years, decades, passed by as I was trying to take out the fire inside of me. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness every time I felt like dying, but it was a nice break from the chaos.

My heart was beating rapidly, like it was going to beat right out of my chest. The fire was slowly creeping away from my fingers and toes. Moments later it was gone from my arms and my legs, but gathering in my chest. My heart beat faster, and the fire was getting worse there. Screaming now was pointless, so I let it continue to burn.

My heart was going to burst. It was pumping blood erratically as the full fire centered into it.

And then it stopped. My heart was silent and the fire stopped burning. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times. Everything was so… clear. I could see everything from the beams of light shining in the sun from a window to the specs of dust floating through the air. I could hear voices near me, and something breathing. I lifted myself up, surprisingly not in pain, and looked around. I was in some kind of home with a very small room and a single bed. A hotel? Possibly. I turned my head to see a woman watching over me. Her head was embraced with fiery red, curly hair and her eyes were bright red. I was on my feet before I knew it, and out of the bed. I was still wearing my nightgown, and it was covered in my own blood. The strange woman held her hands up in surrender and defense. Why would she think I would hurt her? I didn't even know who she was.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?" I stopped talking when I heard my voice. It was mine still, but it sounded different. More smooth and musical than my original.

She put her hands down slowly, and smiled reassuringly. I was braced against a wall and was panicking. "Don't worry, Bella. I am Victoria. You were going to die, but I brought you to this hotel."

My worry was just increasing. "How do you know my name?"

She paused. "You could call me… you're guardian. Ever since you left I have made sure you wouldn't hurt yourself. And then Phil came… I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean for this to happen." She seemed saddened by what happened to me. And I was still confused. I removed myself from the wall and walked to the restroom. There should be a mirror in there. She followed me there and waited at the doorway. I walked into the restroom and stopped.

I didn't look like me. At all. I was paler than I originally was, and my hair was longer and shinier. My eyes were blood red, like Phil's and Victoria's. I laid a hand on my face, and my skin felt soft under my touch. But Phil's skin was hard and cold. I didn't understand.

I turned to Victoria. "What happened to me? What happened to Phil?"

She looked at me, confused. "I'm surprised you remember so much. Usually when people are turned they forget about their human life."

"I'm not human?" I panicked and looked into the mirror again. It explained so much now. "What am I then?"

Victoria sighed. "A vampire." My head shot to her again, and she explained. "When I saw you and Phil, he was draining you blood. I stopped him in time, and he's gone forever now. But when someone gets bitten, our venom courses through your veins, which creates the burning sensation. It takes three days to turn into a vampire." Three days? It felt like three centuries. She saw my confused expression. "I'll explain more later. But right now we need to get rid of that gown and you need to feed. Your throat must be hurting right now." Once she mentioned it, I felt a small burn in my throat, but it didn't hurt badly. She turned to walk back to the bed.

"Actually, it doesn't hurt much." Her head turned and her eyes widened, but she just nodded and walked away. She came back to the restroom with a bundle of clothes. I unfolded them once she gave it to me. It was a simple day dress and was a bold purple. It matched hers perfectly, except she was wearing a bold green one.

"Be careful not to rip that. You may not be able to control your strength," she warned. She closed the door as she walked out of the restroom. I took her warning and set the clothes down as gently as I could. I began to take off my bloody nightgown, and just as I pulled it off, it ripped along the middle. There was a knock on the door and I let Victoria in. "I'll just help you," she announced.

I was changed into the dress quickly and she brushed my hair. She stood up from her seat on the bed, and I stood up from the floor when she was done brushing through my tangled head of hair. I looked in the mirror and I actually felt beautiful. The dress looked bold on my pale skin, and my hair was a shinier brown. There was a necklace that fell to my chest, and I carefully held it in my palm. It was a small dragonfly, embedded with shining emeralds.

Memories were slowly filling my mind with images of a large house and the sunlight peeking around the edge, a park covered inn green grass and people walking through, a woman with hair tied in a bun and beautiful green eyes. And a man, with bright, exciting green eyes and shining bronze hair, his perfectly sculpted face and tall, lean body. I knew him, but I just couldn't place a name. I examined the small jewel around my neck, not paying attention to my surroundings. "Do you remember who gave you that necklace?" Victoria's voice brought me out of my reverie of memories, but I kept staring at it.

The image of the woman flashed before my eyes again. "I think so," I told Victoria.

"What about the ring?" she asked from the doorway. A ring? I looked down at my hands and noticed a diamond ring on my left hand, fourth finger. At that moment the memories became clearer, more specific. The house was filled with elegant furniture, three maids and a butler walking around. The woman was sitting at a dining table standing over a man with dark hair and eyes.

The park and its green grass were covered with candles that spelled out 'Happy Birthday' and a chipmunk running up and down a tree to my shoulder. A picture frame on the small table, and a banner in a tree. A man was standing behind me and I was captured by his protecting arms. His eyes stared down at me lovingly, and I remembered every single moment with those green eyes. The train station, the walk home, the park. I remembered the time we were separated by a locked door, so close but yet so far. When he burst in to tell me his father was sick. His mother being as caring to me as a mother should be. And him, in my arms in a car on our way to a hospital, with love being passed between us.

Edward.

Elizabeth Masen, Edward Masen Sr., Crackers, Mary, Anne, Julianne, Arthur, Phil, Renee, Charlie… and my Edward.

My Edward was in a hospital, and was about to die.

And I was a vampire in a hotel with Victoria. My head whipped towards her. "How far are we from Chicago?"

**_A/N: _**_… whaaaaaaaaaat? How in the heck did thaaat happen? What is going on gurrl? Next chapter will most likely be about our friend Victoria, and maybe in her point of view…_

_Anyyywayyy, please leave a review!_

_Please._

_Boop._


	17. Victoria

Chapter 16: Victoria

**_Victoria POV_**

She was on the move. Bella was very sneaky for her clumsiness. I followed her as she moved through the forest, while I was bounding across the treetops. When she finally reached the borderline, I sighed in relief. I couldn't interfere with her life while Phil and Renee were there. If I was too close, that monster would have caught and destroyed me.

He was older than I, but all the while more powerful. He was lethal. Phil knew how to interfere with your mind and make you believe what he wanted you to. He showed Bella and Renee his true self, but made them more oblivious to what he really was. If he found me, he could have made me believe he was the strongest, and eventually I would have thought it was true and let him defeat me. But luckily his gift could only be used on people he could see.

She slowed down a tad and kept in the shadows. She was so afraid of being caught. And she was lucky that Phil wasn't at home at the time, or he would have killed her right in front of Renee. He had gone crazy, and I don't even know why. Bella and Renee were so innocent, and at the same time so oblivious to what he really was. And that's where I would come in. Let me clarify though, my name is Victoria.

Victoria Swan.

Charlie's sister. I was changed right after he died of a shot straight through the heart. Renee was still pregnant, and that woman was too naïve to take care of a child on her own. I vowed to help take care of my little niece, but days after I was attacked by the same man that killed Charlie. I could tell he was the same, even if I didn't see who killed my brother, because I recognized the face and all the pieces fit together. Phil Dwyer. He has been after Renee ever since Charlie introduced them, but it was unexpected that he could have been a vampire until I was one. Something about Renee drew him closer into insanity, and eventually he reached it.

I could have died in the hands of that man. I could have joined my brother.

But I became what I am because of James. He found me and said we were meant to be, and I believed him. James could be a little aggressive sometimes, but I knew he cared. He was deadly, a tracker as he called it. At least I wasn't as clueless as Renee. She had seen what he had done to her own daughter, the only sentimental and important thing she had left of Charlie. But she never left him, because she was too weak. Phil easily slipped into her mind and made her believe in the love he had fabricated.

I tried to protect Bella without contact with Phil though, I really did. But I didn't try hard enough until I saw her in the hands of the monster himself. I watched over her, protected her. I even tried to heal her wounds when Phil was gone, and when she was asleep. I was sure she would have been spooked by a red-haired woman that had the same eyes as the man she feared. Her blood was tempting, but wasn't strong for me. Maybe it was because we were related, because when James came with me to visit her he had to stay miles away from her blood. James convinced me to hunt humans for the full potential of my power. I could escape easily, finding quick routes around the problem. It is very effective if James and I are ever caught in a predicament, but it rarely happens. I haven't left within a few miles of Bella, always prepared for anything that could happen.

And apparently, I wasn't. I had gone one day to hunt with James, and that monster came to Bella. He must have known I have been there, and he must have known I left. How could I have failed my brother like this? Why didn't I just stay with her, and take her when it was the right time? Oh, because I was being selfish for my own safety.

I shouldn't have left her alone more with that boy. Edward was his name. He was protective of my niece, but not a vampire. He was not enough to protect her from the most dangerous man I knew. His family was already sick with disease, and he soon caught the virus. And I should have stayed, but James had the brightest idea to hunt the humans when Bella was alone.

Her blood had a strong scent, and I soon smelled it in the air and knew something had pierces her skin. I left James with our meal and ran. I followed the scent to the middle of the forest, where no one would have dared to explore. Her neck was in the mouth of the monster I had feared, and her blood was flowing down through his veins. I had no time to lose, so I leaped forward. He was completely distracted by the blood that he didn't notice me until I had my hands to his throat, where he could not escape my grasp. Thoughts of denial flashed through my mind, but I shunned them away.

No more hiding. No more waiting. I just wanted my Bella back. He couldn't hurt her anymore. I used al the strength I had from the fresh human blood building adrenaline in my body and crushed his neck. The body fell to its knees, and his head rolled away from my hand. Bella was writhing in pain on the ground, so I picked her up and began to run back around the city. She struggled for a moment, but calmed down, possible thinking it was the end. I wouldn't let the end for her happen. I needed to make it up to her, my brother, and myself. Becoming a vampire was probably not the best way, but it was the only way.

I took her to a random, small hotel, breaking in at first so nobody would see her condition. I laid her on the single bed in the room as James found me in the hotel. He immediately saw Bella, and nodded him to leave. I understood that he didn't have much control, and he understood that I needed to be with my only family. He left the room, and I heard him speaking to the concierge in the lobby for the room.

When Bella was placed on the bed, a high-pitched scream escaped her throat and then she fell limp. She must have been unconscious. I paced, I sat, and then I stood back up and paced again.

"She'll be fine, Victoria. You don't need to worry about anything." My head shot to James leaning on the door frame. I gave him a small smile as appreciation for his support. I sat back on the chair and tried to calm down. Hours later, Bella began to stir, and seconds after she thrashed on the bed. I held Bella down to keep her from tearing herself apart, until she fell unconscious again. It must have been because she was overwhelmed by the pain from the venom. I let go of her and sat back down. I felt like crying. Hands were placed on my shoulders, and I knew it was James. He could be very sweet at times.

"I burned the body, Vic, you need to calm down. He won't hurt her ever again." His voice was calming, and I relaxed slightly. I kept my eyes on Bella. Three more days, and she would be alive more or less. And I would keep my promise to my brother.

Her heart began to speed up. It was almost over. Finally. She stopped screaming altogether, and seemed calm on the outside. But I remembered every part of the transformation. James told me it was even remarkable that I remembered so much of my human life, because he couldn't remember most of his. He said it could have been because there were very upsetting or significant points throughout my life. I followed his theory, because nothing was more significant than my brother and Bella.

Everything went silent. She was waking up. James left so I can talk to Bella, and I kissed him before he ran out the door. Once she shot up from the bed I explained almost everything to her. She was so beautiful, much like before. The only differences were that she was paler, her hair was longer, and her eyes were bright red. I explained what had happened to her and let her dress out of the bloody dress. I had to teach her a lot about vampires. I would teach her everything I knew.

I noticed a ring on her finger that I have never seen, and once I mentioned it her eyes went wide. "How far are we from Chicago?" Her voice was urgent.

"We are still in the city," I told her cautiously.

In a flash, she was out of the bathroom. "I need to get to the hospital," she stated. Bella was almost out of the door when I realized what she was doing. I stood in front of the door and held my hands up as a kind of defense.

"Bella, I know you want to go to Edward, but you need to gain your control first," I told her calmly. I tried to be as comforting as I could, given that she was a newborn and had more strength than I had.

She looked confused. "Bella, you need to feed first. You don't have enough control yet to be so close to humans."

"But I need to see him! He's dying!" She was getting more upset by the minute. I wanted to let her go, but I couldn't let her massacre the only man she has left. The only person she loved.

Before she cracked, I gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Bella, you need to calm down. You could lose your control. If you go there now you could kill him." She froze and her eyes grew wide. I continued. "First, you need to feed. And then, you need to gain your control around humans. But…" I trailed off. I took a deep breath, and began again. "Bella, it takes at least a year for your strength and strong bloodlust to reside." She gasped quite loudly. I knew it would hurt her, but she had to know.

She looked at me in shock, then sadness, and then anger. Her eyes were filled with fire. "I don't have one year. I need to see him now," she said sternly.

She stepped forward, but I pushed her back. "Bella, you can't. You are a vampire. If you go to him without feeding first you are surely to kill him. And he won't come back like you did." She was torn between decisions, but I needed her to choose. I admit, I was not the best role model for her. I killed innocent people, but as infrequent as I could. James thought it was pointless of me to do so, saying every human was the same, but at least I killed whoever hurt me or my family. I pulled out of my thoughts and turned back to Bella. "You need to stay with James and me. At least until you have yourself in order. At least until you have enough control to not massacre a whole city. Then you can leave."

She closed her eyes and frowned. "In a year, I'll have nothing to live for anymore," she muttered.

"Of course you will. You promised him, right? You would be waiting, and you wouldn't end your life for him, remember?" Her eyes shot up to me quizzically.

"Who are you?"

I sighed. "I'm Aunt Victoria," I told her.

She paused. "There was only Renee."

"No, I was there. I was the sister of your real father. I tried to help you. I'm sorry though. Now you have to go through this mess. And I'm sorry, Bella." I bowed my head in shame, but I felt a crushing pain wrap around me. "Bella… you are a lot stronger than …me now. Maybe you should loosen your arms… please?" She let me go, and I heaved out a breath.

"Sorry," she whispered as a faint smile came across her face.

I sighed. "This is why James and I will help you."

"Who is James?" she asked me.

I smiled. I was about to speak, until there was a knock on the door. Bella jumped all the way across the room into the corner as James came through the door. He smiled as kindly as he could and slung his arm over my shoulder. I kissed his cheek and looked to Bella.

She stood up from the corner. "Oh."

"Bella, this is James. James, meet my niece, Bella." She gave a little wave, and James chuckled.

"Nice to meet you personally, Bella. You have a lot to learn," he told her.

She did have much to learn. There was much to the life of a vampire, even if it didn't seem like it. You had to let go of many people from your past, and if you didn't, you would get into a catastrophe like I have. But it was all worth it, to keep my life in place. And Bella had to let go too, or she at least had to wait for Edward as she promised.

**_A/N:_**_ I hope I didn't make it too coincidental, or predictable, or confusing. Just tell me if there was anything wrong please. Thank youuuuuuu!_

_Beep._


	18. Learning the Impossible

Chapter 17: Learning the Impossible

**Bella POV**

"I can't do that!" I was exasperated and shocked.

Victoria had a serious yet comforting look on her face. "Bella, it's part of our nature. You need to hunt."

I was standing in front of her now, from my place on the edge of the bed. How could vampires be so masochistic? "I can't drink blood! Let alone from a human being!" I thought how disgusted Edward would be at me, if he would come back and see what I have become. I refocused quickly, trying not to make myself break down in front of them.

She thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "It doesn't have to be from a human," she stated. My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted my head to the side. James sighed heavily from the chair. "You can hunt animals instead."

I was silent. Truthfully, I knew nothing of vampires before I became one. I was never told of them, and even if I was I would not have believed in them. This was all a lot to process, the strength, the speed, and the hunt. "I'll try." She nodded her head and smiled. She turned to James then.

"I guess we'll all go to the forest then."

He laughed at her. "So, it's a little field trip then?" She nodded and pecked his cheek. She turned back around, grabbed my hand, and walked toward the open window. Then she leapt out and gracefully on the ground. I backed back into the room. There was no chance that I was going to jump out of a window four floors high.

"Bella, it will be fine. You will not get hurt from the jump," she said from outside. I warily walked out to the window. I sat on the windowsill and looked to Victoria. The jump didn't look so far, so I took a breathed deeply, closed my eyes, and pushed myself off of the building. I felt the autumn wind rush past my skin, and it felt nice, relieving even. Next thing I knew, my feet softly reached the grass and the trip was over. Not as scary as I expected, but was even better.

I looked to Victoria and smiled brightly. She smiled knowingly. "Fun, right?" I nodded and she linked her arm with mine. It felt like a family forming with an actual person related to me and her partner. James came up behind us and we all walked toward the trees. As we walked together, I took the opportunity to ask questions.

"Besides the super strength and speed, what else is there to know?"

Victoria smiled and glanced at James. "Well, many things, Bella. We were built to be… hunters and killers essentially. There is no easy way to explain this." She instantly looked nervous.

I took my time to let the information process, and then she continued. "Our senses are enhanced, especially in our first year of transformation. The human blood that was left in our bodies gives us a kind of power boost but gradually wears off."

James continued her speech. "Our skin is almost impenetrable, as hard as a rock. Our appearance is improved as well, to lure in prey." I could tell he tried to be careful with his words because of the look on his face, but he decided to himself that it was fine.

I had noticed appearance did change, just slightly. "What about the eyes?"

"The eyes are normally red, but when you haven't fed in a while they begin to turn black," James said. I was silent for a while, still trying to process everything in my mind.

We stopped abruptly. My eyes flashed from Victoria, to James, and to the forest in front of us. Victoria tried to remove her arm from mine, but I held on tightly. She patted my arm with her free hand. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Bella. Just let your nature take its course." I nodded and loosened my grip. James and Victoria started to run and I followed. It was still fairly dark outside, but I could see every detail perfectly. I could hear every cricket chirping, every small creature rustling. It was like I was in a different, clearer world. I didn't lose sight of the other two, and I caught up with them easily. The nervousness was building up in my body, and my stomach felt oddly queasy. I took a deep, heavy breath and an intoxicating scent hit me. My legs moved in a different direction, and the delicious scent became stronger. My throat started to burn, badly. It was the exact kind of burn from the transformation. The scent was at its peak, and my head whipped around to find the source.

A deer was at the bank of a river, very oblivious to its surroundings. I could hear its beating heart, and my mouth began to water. This is what Victoria and James were talking about, the blood. I couldn't take the waiting anymore, I bounded forward as fast as I could. Before the animal could run away from me, I tackled it down and heard bones crunching underneath me. My teeth had punctured the creature's neck and I immediately felt the warm liquid flow down my throat and lessen the burn. The deer ran dry, and I instantly needed more, the burn was still in my throat but not as strong. A stronger scent reached me and spun around. Behind me was a large mountain lion, stalking forward and growling to try to warn me off. The heart of the large cat beat loudly, more blood coursing through its veins. My mind clouded was cleared of all logical thoughts and clouded with bloodlust. Before I knew it, I tackled the lion and felt its paws trying to bat me away. I already pierced its skin and the body went limp under my hands.

**Victoria POV**

James and I watched as she took down the large mountain lion. Bella was amazing. She was just a newborn, but I knew she would be a great vampire. She was done with the lion, but not done feeding. Her head snapped up and she took off running. I ran after, and James soon followed. She was getting closer to town.

"Bella!" I yelled after her. If she got too close she can massacre the whole town. James grabbed my arm to stop me.

My head whipped  
around to see a smirk on his face. "She will be fine. There are not too many people out at this hour." I scowled, but he kept talking. "You knew she was bound to mess up someday." It was true, but the way he said it made it sound like she and I were a failure. I tore my arm from his grasp as he laughed humorlessly but let me go. I sped faster towards Bella, who was nearing the town faster. I called her again when she was at the edge of the forest, but ran straight through the middle of the town. I followed her scent, but kept losing track when she kept moving. James came up behind me and held me firmly on the shoulders.

"Having trouble there?" he asked smugly. I huffed out a breath, but slightly nodded. He pointed his nose in the air and sniffed. I knew he caught her scent because I did too, but the look on his face through me off.

"What's wrong?" I asked warily.

He began to walk around the alley we were in. "I can smell her scent, but it sort of… clouds and I can't find which way she went."

"What do you mean?"

Frustration crossed his face. "I mean her scent is here, but something made it indefinite where she went." He paused, and then his eyes lit up. "She's shielding my power," he mumbled.

My eyes widened. "We'll talk about this later, but we have to find her first." A muffled scream echoed through the alleyways just then. Convenient. I sped all through the dark, narrow passages and saw what was expected. My niece attached to a man's neck, sucking the life out of him. I stepped forward, and she head whipped around. Her eyes were a dark red now as she let out a threatening growl. The man was already dead, and was dropped on the floor. I held up my hands, as if in defense and surrender. Bella was still in her blood-induced haze. "Bella, come on baby girl, you need to come back with me and James now." A small growl was building in her chest and she stepped forward. The blood was dripping down her chin as I kept trying to talk her into coming back.

Her eyes refocused slightly. Her hand rose to her mouth and when she looked at it she gasped. She looked behind her and was completely mortified. I flashed behind her, and enveloped her in a comforting hug. Tearless sobs racked through her body, seeing what she had done and not even coherent enough to stop herself. I hated this, but I didn't even have enough control myself. "I'm sorry, Bella, but it's just the cost you have to pay for immortality." Footsteps came next to me, and I scowled at the man who thought this was a great idea. I may have not known Bella long, but at least I knew she was not a monster.

"There w-was… a burn. I d-didn't m-mean to," she said quietly between sobs.

I stroked her hair. "I know. But you can't stop it. Especially when you are a newborn." She nodded. "Soon you'll learn, but there are other things to worry about. James and I have a theory about you."

**_A/N:_**_ Heyooo! Sorry I didn't update last week. I was busy. Next chapter will probably be Edward's point of view. _

_FYI there is a poll on my profile right now and you can vote for which story should be finished first: ALTLF, The Apocalypse, or The Pirate's life for me. If you don't them, read them. Thank youuuu!_

_Beep._


	19. Waking Up

Chapter 18: Waking Up

The pain was worse than the influenza itself. Is this what dying feels like? I always thought it was painless, and peaceful, but I suppose it really depended on how you die.

And then it stopped.

But what was odd is that, I still felt alive. Like I could stand up and walk away. So I opened my eyes. And it was brilliant. Was I some form of a ghost, because I was still on a lumpy bed? Shouldn't I be in heaven, or more likely hell? Then where was I? More important, what happened? I knew exactly how I ended up dead, but I don't know how it started. I tried to remember, but everything was blurry. All I could mostly see was a blurry outline of brunette hair and blue flowing dress. I couldn't see a face, or anything else for that matter. I took a deep breath and slowly sat up. I didn't feel tired, I didn't anything really. It was just all strange.

"Edward?"

I jumped and hit my back on the wall, only to see a man vaguely familiar. I calmed down slightly, remembering who he was. He was there when I was on the hospital bed.

"Dr. Cullen? Why are you here?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but it was a question I needed to be answered. I needed a lot of questions to be answered.

He sighed. "There is a lot of explaining to do here, son. I just don't know where to start."

* * *

I plopped onto the bed from pacing. "So, what you're saying is… I'm a vampire?"

"You're taking this better than I thought."

I didn't know how to react. I felt angry, but at the same time I didn't. There was something he wasn't telling me. Something I needed to know. "What else?"

"There isn't anything else I left out to your new form-"

"I know. There is something else you aren't telling me though." He seemed panicked.

_Should I give it to him now? Maybe when he is more comfortable with the idea…_

"I'm comfortable with the idea of being a monster, but what do you need to give me?" His eyes met mine in shock. "What?"

"I didn't say anything, Edward."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Yes you did. You just said-"

"I thought about it. I didn't verbally say anything." What was he saying? I was reading his thoughts? I've always guessed what people were thinking by facial expressions that make it obvious, but reading a mind? Impossible! His mind ran with memories, thoughts, guesses, everything. I was so confused. Then all of his thoughts started to crowd in my mind.

"Can you stop that?" I held my head in between my hands and shut my eyes, trying to push away his thoughts.

"I'm not doing anything," he said softly as he approached me slowly.

I moved away, the closer he got the louder his thoughts were. "How can I make it stop?" I almost yelled.

He looked as shocked as I felt. "I… I don't know, Edward. What's happening?"

"In my head… I hear your thoughts…" I rubbed my temples to try to calm the growing headache.

_Can you hear me now?_ He looked at me expectantly, rethinking the same thought over and over again. I nodded slowly.

I sat on the bed, waiting for him to respond. His thoughts were rushed in my mind, and I only gathered bits and pieces. But a name caught my attention.

"The name sounds familiar. You said they had something for me."

His features contorted to confusion. "You don't remember her?" I thought back as far as I could, but could only see and remember shapes and colors. The only clear picture I could get was waking up. I huffed out a breath in frustration, and then sadly shook my head.

Carlisle looked at me curiously. _The influenza must have enhanced the pain, causing the intense memory loss_, he thought. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small, folded sheet of paper. His thoughts crossed to a beautiful face with sad, wide chocolate eyes, and then the girl was gone. She was so familiar. It was like I knew everything about her except for who she was. I wanted, I needed to know her. Just a glimpse of that saddened, tear- stained face and I wanted to comfort her and keep her safe. She would have probably thought I was odd, dangerous even. In a short time though, I did turn into a vampire. I was a bloodthirsty, lifeless monster. I could never be loved anymore.

I was brought out of my own thoughts by Carlisle's. _Maybe it'll help you remember. _He held out the sheet of paper towards me, and I grabbed it as gently as I could as to not tear it apart. As I carefully unfolded it, Carlisle's mind flashed to the same beautiful, pained girl I saw before._ Bella_, Carlisle thought her name to me. I smiled. Then I read the letter.

_My Edward,_

_If you ever find this, I left. I didn't want to, but I needed to. Your father was right, I was changing you. I was making you what you should not have been and it tore your family apart. And for that I am sorry. I know why he kept me in that room though. He didn't want his family to be broken, he didn't want you to end up like me. He didn't want you broken, or dependent on others for life. He wanted you to be free and happy, but I just brought you down. So I left. You need to understand, because I do. And why he locked me in here, I understand that too. Your father, your family, was too kind to me. He should have kicked me out to the street when he did not want me there, instead he gave me a roof to live under. _

_Your family loved me, and that is the only thing I will never understand I was a stranger, alone in the world. I never felt more alive until I was with you. You gave me my life, when before I had nothing to live for. But you, Edward, you had your whole life ahead of you._

_I still love you, and I always will. Your life was part of mine, and I loved every part of it. Tell your mother and father I will love them like my own family forever for me. Be happy, and live life. I'll never forget. I'll never stop loving you._

_Your Bella_

The small paper crumpled into my fist as I clutched it to my chest. How could I have forgotten? I needed some kind of memento to remember her, and she said she would never forget me. She would never break her word, and I knew.

But I'm afraid the roles are switched now. I was the one with no life until she came along. I was controlled on what I had to do, and she let me be free again. And now I have to leave her. Not because I want to, because I need to. I was someone that could hurt her, and she didn't need another person like that. Like me.

"You cannot go back to her anymore," Carlisle told me with regret.

Hearing him say it out loud made my chest ache, as if my dead heart felt physical pain. Like I was stabbed. "I know," I told him as calmly as I could. A million thoughts ran through his mind about me, and my head throbbed. Even knowing I will never see her again made my chest hurt in sadness. But I will live on, and I will try to be happy again.

But I will never forget.

For my Bella.

_**A/N:** It's short, and kind of sad. But I tried my best. Smiles to everyone that doesn't have homework over the weekend, you lucky buttcheeks._


End file.
